


Just Leave Everything To Me

by jadztone



Category: Hello Dolly! (1969), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Kiss, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Star Trek Reverse Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadztone/pseuds/jadztone
Summary: The future is bright for Jim as he happily makes plans to recruit the perfect crew for the Enterprise and arrange the perfect shore leave with old friends on Risa.  He's thrown a major curve ball when Spock asks for his help in procuring a bondmate.  Jim reluctantly agrees to play matchmaker, and ends up helping more than one couple find love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeHeerKonijn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeHeerKonijn/gifts).



> You don't know how happy it makes me to have been given the opportunity to write a fic for the brilliant art by DeHeerKonijn! It was her wonderful idea to do a Hello Dolly fusion, and I can only hope I did it justice.
> 
> In order to set the scene for this fusion AU, I’ve made some key changes to canon. Rather than try to shoehorn it all into exposition, I’ve decided to spell some things out here in the notes and let other things unfold during the story. David and Saavik were born much sooner and are serving on the Enterprise. Saavik is an ensign serving under her guardian, Spock. David is a cadet. Instead of being promoted in 2265, Captain Pike went out on another five-year mission, this time with Spock as first officer. Carol Marcus was his chief science officer. Almost four years into the mission, an accident resulted in Carol’s death. Pike almost lost his life as well, and he made the decision to take a position on Earth. Spock turned down the captaincy, choosing instead to remain on in dual roles of first officer and science officer. Jim Kirk, who had been serving aboard the Farragut, became Captain with orders to finish out the remaining year of the mission with the existing crew. That year is almost complete and Jim has big plans for the next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gorgeous title piece by DeHeerKonijn can be found [here](https://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/post/185777359460/startrekreversebang-presents-just-leave)

Jim gaped in delight at the viewscreen, which framed the faces of his two dear friends.  “Really?  Two days from now?  You’re not pulling my leg?”

Bones snorted and shook his head.  “We would _never_ joke about something as serious as Risa.  We’ll be there, old friend.  The only question is, are _you_ gonna be there?”

Jim chuckled as a gleam came into his eyes.  “I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else.  As a matter of fact, I’ve been hinting to the brass that we should stop there.  Your ship isn’t the only one heading to Risa for shore leave.  The Exeter will be there, too, and I have my eye on the communications officer.”

Scotty grinned and shook his head.  “You old dog, why am I not surprised?”

Jim gave him an exasperated look.  “Get your head out of the gutter.  I’m interested in her brain!”

Bones snorted.  “Yeah, Jim, I’m well aware that you’ve always had a thing for big brains.  And if they have a nice body to go with it…”

Jim ran his hand down his face, but couldn’t help but laugh.  “I can see that you definitely need this shore leave.  You only have one thing in your head, and I don’t mean this one,” he tapped his temple.  “But you’re way off base, fellas.  Lieutenant Nyota Uhura is the best communications officer in the fleet.  I’ve been reviewing her record and she’s due for a promotion.  When the Enterprise heads out for her next five-year mission, I want Uhura on the bridge with me.  Risa would be the perfect opportunity to woo her into putting in for the assignment.”

Scotty gave him a coy look, or about as coy as he was capable.  “And what about us, Jim?  You gonna woo us, too?” 

Jim regarded his viewscreen sternly.  “The two of you are already a done deal as far as I’m concerned.  If you don’t put in for the Enterprise, I’ll never forgive you.”

Bones raised his eyebrows.  “I don’t know, Jim.  I haven’t heard you say the magic word.  Did you hear him say it, Scotty?”

“Och, now that you mention it.  Captain Kirk _is_ being a mite presumptuous.” They both giggled at Jim’s expression, and Bones took a sip of bourbon.

“It’s not funny,” Jim snapped.  “You know I want you on the Enterprise.  And not just because you’re my best friends…if I’m not being too _presumptuous_.  You’re both the best in the fleet in medical and engineering.  The Enterprise has some mighty fine officers already, but if I get the two of you and Uhura, I’ll have the _perfect_ senior command team.  The Enterprise deserves the best.  _I_ deserve the best.”  He sighed.  “A new yeoman wouldn’t hurt, either.  The one I have now is terrible.  I have to do everything myself.”

Scotty gave him a look of mock sympathy.  “Oh, you poor man!  Does this mean you have to polish yer own toenails?  Tweeze yer own eyebrows?”  He snorted with laughter. 

Bones grinned and elbowed him. “Now, Scotty, you know a good yeoman can work wonders.  _Our_ captain is so much more cultured because his yeoman improved his French, taught him the mandolin, makes sure he has a lovely arrangement of replicated daffodils in his ready room every day.”

Jim scowled.  “Alright, that’s enough!  I’m sorry I even mentioned it.  A better yeoman would only be a bonus.  The important thing is my command team.”

Bones gave him a look that said he wasn’t done needling Jim.  “Speaking of which, I suppose that includes your hobgoblin?”

Jim bristled.  “He’s not my…stop calling him that!  And of course that includes Mister Spock.  No other first officer I’ve ever met even remotely compares to him.”

Scotty smirked.  “So, you’ve been saying.  Frequently. And in great detail.”

Bones once again elbowed Scotty.  “Yeah, uh, you’ve made it pretty clear just how much you admire his _big brain_.”  Scotty snorted into his glass of whisky.

Jim fought back a blush at what they were implying.  Had he been that obvious?  Attempting bravado, he growled, “Alright, I’ve had about enough of you two.  Maybe I don’t want to meet you on Risa after all.”

Bones gave him a knowing look.  “You know you love us, Jimbo.  We’re counting on you to be there.  _Rudy_ is counting on you to be there.”

 Jim pursed his lips.  “Don’t bring Rudy into this!”

Bones barked out a laugh.  “I do it out of self-preservation! If Scotty and I show up to the Harmonia Gardens without you, he’ll have our hide!  So, you better be there!  Make it happen, I don’t care how.”

Relenting, Jim waved his hand.  “Alright, alright.  I’ll find a way to be there.  Just leave everything to me.”   He winked.

*

Spock teased a small sample of cells from the leaf and deposited it onto a slide, keeping his focus on his task as he addressed the tense young man standing next to him.  “Cadet Marcus, I have no intention of discussing these matters with you.  Vulcans do not speak of it amongst ourselves, much less to off-worlders.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw David Marcus cross his arms over his chest.  “I wouldn’t bother with your vague words and secrecy.  Saavik already told me all about it.  What we don’t understand is why you’re so stubborn about forcing her to go along with such an…archaic tradition.”  Spock almost bristled, but kept his control.  If Cadet Marcus was attempting to ‘win favor’ with him, insulting ancient Vulcan practices was a poor way to go about it.  As if reading his mind (which he could not as he was psi-null), Marcus huffed in frustration.  “It’s not like _you_ stuck with it, Mr. Spock.  Saavik said you and your bondmate split.”

Spock straightened up, rather too quickly for his peace of mind.  _Stay in control_.  Making sure his tone was within normal decibel range - to yell would be both an emotional response and unnecessary due to his protégé’s superior hearing - he called, “Mister Saavik!”

Saavik calmly approached from the other side of the room where she had been discussing lab results with another technician.  “Yes, Tomasu?”

Spock refrained from bristling again.  “Mister Saavik, I have told you that it is unseemly to address me in a personal manner while we are on duty.”

She lifted her chin.  “My apologies.  Commander Spock.”

“I am given to understand that you have told Cadet Marcus details regarding my personal life, which is an invasion of my privacy severe enough that even a human would understand.”

Saavik’s cheeks colored slightly green as she stared straight ahead.  “Sir, I only told him that you were no longer bonded. I considered it logical to share this because I believed, at the time, that it would make you sympathetic towards my proposal to sever my own preliminary bond.”

Spock narrowed his eyes.  “How much do you know about my severed bond?”

Saavik’s eyes darted towards him for a moment before snapping ahead again.  “Only what is available through public Vulcan records.  You had a preliminary bond, with a Vulcan named T’Pring, and 2.6 years ago it was severed.  Two days after that, she bonded with a Vulcan by the name of Stonn.  The timing of these two events led me to believe that T’Pring requested that the bond be severed so that she could be with the mate of her choice.”

 _Requested_.  If only Saavik knew.  Spock glanced around, realizing for the first time that they were in a public space.  “This is completely inappropriate to be discussing while on duty.”

Saavik’s chin lifted.  “ _Sir_ , you were the one who called me over here for this conversation.”

Spock’s lips tightened.  “I am aware.  Cadet Marcus was the one who broached the subject.”

The young man in question folded his arms again, a habit which reminded Spock of a truculent child.  “And you were the one who continued it.”

Spock straightened his shoulders.  “Indeed.  Your illogical behavior is a disruptive influence.  All the more reason for me to conclude that your proposal is unwise.  We will discuss this no further.” 

Cadet Marcus dropped his arms.  “There is nothing to discuss.  You might as well know, any way Saavik and I can find to get married is right and fair and we’ll do it!  We’re both adults, there’s no Federation or Starfleet law against it.”

Spock’s nostrils flared and he strove for control.  “Those are not the only laws that matter.  Saavik is also a Vulcan citizen and she has a responsibility to Vulcan laws that are there to prevent tragedies.  As Saavik’s guardian, I too have a responsibility - to prevent foolish, illogical behavior.  I, not the law, will prevent you from marrying her!  I will take the necessary steps if you continue to push me.  As First Officer, I can have either you or Saavik transferred off this ship."   

Saavik gasped, “But…I love him!”

Spock found that his fist was clenching, and he did not know whether to be more ashamed by her emotionalism or his.  “You do not.  You are bonded to someone else.”

“I do not even know him!  We met _one time_ as children.  I have been in love with David for a year.  I do not think I could live without him!”

Spock ground out, “And your bondmate cannot live without you!”

Cadet Marcus snapped, “That’s not true, and you know it! You’re living proof!”

Spock’s eyes became slits as he took deep breaths.  Recognizing that he was emotionally compromised, he strode across the room to instruct one of the lab technicians to complete the task he had begun, then swiftly left the laboratory.  It was just as well; he was due in his quarters for a subspace meeting.  He was to interview a communications officer that Captain Kirk was keen to recruit for the next five-year mission.

As Spock strode down the corridor, his control slowly returning, he was troubled by how easily he devolved into emotionalism just now.  He could not deny that it gave weight to the option he was considering once the five-year mission was complete in the coming months:  kolinahr.  It was obvious that his time spent with humans has eroded his Vulcan control.  As far as he was concerned, 90% of the crew members aboard the ship were highly illogical, and the rest were in danger of contamination. 

Kolinahr would not only bring back his Vulcan discipline, but serve to prevent it from happening again if he chose to go back to Starfleet.  Of course, that was just a side benefit to his original goal in considering it.  The acolytes of Gol claimed that kolinahr, once complete, had the effect of making pon farr endurable without the necessity of mating.  It was a frequent choice amongst those who prematurely lost their bondmates and had no wish to procure another. 

Despite these arguments in its favor, Spock still preferred to consider kolinahr a last result.  His preference would be to bond with someone.  He’d been putting much thought lately to his approach for seeking a bondmate, and how it would directly affect his options for a career in Starfleet.  If he chose a Vulcan bondmate, he would have to pursue a position that would allow him to remain a reasonable distance from Vulcan.  It was not what he wanted at this time.  He wanted to go on another five-year mission with Captain Kirk. 

Spock’s steps faltered at the thought of his captain.  He should not think of it in such a way.  Surely what he meant was that he desired to remain on the Enterprise.  As the flagship of the fleet, it had the best opportunities for deep space exploration.  In order to remain on the Enterprise without undergoing kolinahr, Spock would have to bond with someone also assigned to the Enterprise. 

Spock was uncertain as to the logistics of procuring a bondmate that was not Vulcan.  The other species aboard the Enterprise – most of whom were human – tended to have illogical methods of pairing off.  Most were unlikely to take the pragmatic approach of determining compatibility.  He thought of Leila Kolami, who would have needed little persuasion to become his bondmate and serve aboard the Enterprise with him.  Unfortunately, she would not have been an ideal candidate given her unethical behavior in persuading him to stay with her colony. 

She did not seem to accept him for who he was, that he could not give her what she had desperately wanted.  He found that it was important for his future bondmate to understand that while he was not fully Vulcan, he was also not fully human.  Captain Kirk was one of the few people who understood this about Spock.  He was the only one who seemed to embrace it.  Spock pressed his lips together as he realized that once again his thoughts had strayed to his captain.  _Jim_. 

Spock had recently acknowledged to himself that he harbored feelings of a romantic nature towards Kirk, and also acknowledged that any thoughts along those lines were futile.  Jim had never shown signs of wanting a permanent attachment to any of his romantic pursuits.  Spock had also noted that all of the romantic pursuits he witnessed were female.  It was illogical to cultivate Jim as a possible mate, and it was also illogical to feel such keen disappointment.  Kai’idth.

Spock arrived at his quarters and put in a subspace request to the USS Exeter.  Mentally he reviewed the qualifications that his captain had so enthusiastically shared with him, as well as Lt. Uhura’s service record.  Captain Kirk was very keen to see her promoted and transferred to the Enterprise.  Spock might have experienced the feeling of jealousy if he were not already sure that Kirk had no romantic intentions.  Jim never pursued any member of his crew. 

When Lt. Uhura was patched through, Spock was gratified by her professional demeanor. He also observed, but did not give any weight to, the fact that she was very aesthetically pleasing.  After introducing himself, Spock began his interview of her.  He noted that all her answers were suitable and that she comported herself with calm dignity.  Spock invited her to ask questions about the Enterprise, and found her queries to be insightful. It was clear that her career was important to her.  He noted that she seemed to hesitate over one of her questions. 

“Mr. Spock, are the gentlemen of the ship…respectful of their female counterparts?”  Spock raised one eyebrow.  “I only mean…I do not wish to speak ill of my crewmates, but I have had to experience unwelcome advances on a number of occasions.  One of the reasons I’ve been eager for a promotion is that I am hoping that a higher rank will instill more respect.”

Spock was troubled to hear this about the Exeter.  “I can assure you, Lieutenant, that you would have no cause for discomfort aboard the Enterprise.  Our crew are highly respectful of each other. Captain Kirk demands no less from us.”

Uhura’s calm expression briefly flickered with skepticism.  “Is that so? Forgive me for being candid, but I’ve heard rumors about him.”

Spock took a moment to school his own features.  “I can assure you that whatever you have heard about Captain Kirk, he has never entertained any assignations with members of his crew.  Fraternization regulations are taken very seriously here.”

Uhura quirked her mouth to one side.  “I hope it’s not _too_ frowned upon.  Harassment is one thing, but there’s nothing wrong with a little shipboard romance.”  She gave him a smile that he would classify as more friendly than professional.

Spock gave a slow nod.  “I suppose you are correct, Lieutenant. As long as the romance does not violate regulations.”  Her smile widened, and Spock decided to conclude the interview by proposing, per the captain’s request, an in-person interview while they are docked at Risa. 

Uhura agreed to the meeting, then began to express enthusiasm regarding the upcoming shore leave.  “I’ve heard the moonlight there is beautiful.  The atmosphere gives their two moons a purple glow.”

“I could not say, Lieutenant, I have never been.” 

Uhura’s expression changed, and it seemed to Spock that it was similar in a way to the looks he’d seen women give the captain.  “I can only imagine how…inspiring it would be.  Tell me, Mister Spock.  What do Vulcans like to do under the moonlight?”

Spock gave her a quizzical look.  “Vulcan has no moon, Lieutenant.”  It seemed that Uhura was disappointed as she gave a little shrug.  They reiterated a time and place for their meeting, and then signed off.

As Spock made his way back to the bridge, it occurred to him that perhaps she had been flirting with him.

*

Sulu was so excited he could barely contain himself.   He’d never been to Risa before.  He’d heard so many things, but what he was most interested in was the Harmonia Gardens.  Every month they held a dance contest, and it just so happened that the one for this month would be taking place on the first day of shore leave.  All that he needed was to find someone who would be his partner.  He felt a little thrill of anticipation.  With his senior position on the Enterprise, and the general tone of frowning on fraternization, he had little time for romance.  Not that he was celibate – he always managed to find adventurous ladies on shore leaves.  But sex was no substitute for romance.  And dancing was the epitome of romance.  To hold a woman in your arms, guiding her around a dance floor in tune to a sweet melody.  Bodies in sync, not for the purpose of chasing a release, but as an appreciation of the romance and passion of music.

He'd been telling Pavel all about the famous restaurant, and encouraged him to enter the contest as well.  Pavel looked positively thunderstruck by the very idea of doing something so bold.  In a fit of bravado, he joked that Sulu was now in danger of losing the contest to him, as Russians were known to be superior dancers.  Sulu just smiled indulgently, not at all worried.  Pavel would certainly be an entertaining opponent. What he lacked in skill, he made up for in sheer enthusiasm and physicality.

The day before the Enterprise was due to arrive at Risa, Mr. Spock approached Sulu at his station, frowning at the PADD he was holding.  “Mr. Sulu, I have just read your status update on the experiment I entrusted you with, and I could not help but notice that you have yet to collect the spores and begin Stage Two.”

Sulu straightened his shoulders.  “Yes sir.  The reason is because once I proceed to Stage Two, the spores will need constant supervision.  As I am scheduled for the first rotation during shore leave, I thought it would be best to proceed after I get back.  By my calculations, there will be no significant deterioration if I wait two days.”

Spock tilted his head.  “You are correct that deterioration will not be significant and germination is likely to take place even if you wait two days.  However, one of the main purposes of the experiment is to measure the potency of the spores, and that will most certainly decrease significantly.”

Sulu felt heat suffuse his cheeks.  Personally, he thought Mr. Spock was placing too much importance on potency, but he could hardly argue with the ship’s Science Officer.  It was so unfair; botany was just a hobby for Sulu.  He was helping out during his free time, and Mr. Spock had been giving him tasks that would challenge and interest him.  None of the experiments were anything important or related to the goals of the science department.  So why did it matter if he blew it off for two days? 

Mr. Spock raised one eyebrow at his hesitation.  “I am not suggesting that you miss shore leave for the sake of the experiment, Mr. Sulu, merely that you reschedule.  You will have plenty of time to beam down with the second rotation, if you proceed to the next stage of the experiment immediately.”

Sulu knew it would do no good to explain that if he took the second rotation, he would miss the dance competition.  Mr. Spock wouldn’t care about such things, and would interpret Sulu’s reluctance as valuing frivolity over science. He may even question whether he should continue to let Sulu spend time in the botany unit.  Sulu would lose what was for him the most relaxing and rewarding hobby he had aboard the ship.  Even worse, he would no longer get to take care of Gertrude.  Swallowing his disappointment, he said, “I’ll get started on Stage Two as soon as my shift is over, Mr. Spock.”

The First Officer gave a small nod.  “I will make the necessary change in your scheduled rotation.  As you were, Mr. Sulu.”

Sulu turned back to his control pad, refusing to look in Pavel’s direction and see the pity on his face.

*

Jim stopped by the observation deck, intending to have a little moment of contemplation, stopping short when he heard the voices of his son and Ensign Saavik.  “How can he do this to us?  It’s barbaric.  You shouldn’t be forced to marry Tunvar against your will.”

“I do not understand it.  He went through the same thing himself; it is not logical that he should deny me this.”

“It’s not fair, either!  He’s free to marry whoever he wants, now.”

“He has not shown any inclination to do so, though he will have to if he does not want to…  Hello? Is someone there?”

Jim stepped further into the lounge.  “Sorry, I didn’t realize it was occupied.”  He chuckled awkwardly.  “I’m not surprised, though.  It is a lovely spot for a…date?”

His son glared at him and folded his arms.  Saavik stood at parade rest, her chin lifted.  “We are not currently on a date, sir, merely having a discussion.”  She glanced at Jim, then forward again.  “But we are, in fact, dating.”

David grimaced.  “It’s a bit more than that, Saavik.  We want to get married.  Despite your guardian’s attempts.”

Jim was stunned.  “M..married?  Just how long have you two been dating?”

Saavik raised one eyebrow.  “Our first date was 13.5 months ago.  You did not know?”

Jim’s heart felt heavy.  “Your boyfriend doesn’t exactly confide in me.” 

David regarded him coldly.  “I’m not required to share any of my personal life with the Captain.”

Jim winced at the clear reminder that his son didn’t think of him as a father at all. He ventured, “It sounds like you started dating not long after…well, right around the time of your mother’s death.”

David pressed his lips together, refusing to look at Jim.  Saavik said, “Yes, sir.  We were friends before that.  We grew even closer as I helped David to grieve.”

Jim inclined his head.  “I’m glad you were there for him.”  A glance at David showed that he was opening his mouth, no doubt to remind Jim that _he_ hadn’t been there.  Jim spoke quickly to head him off.  “And was Spock aware that you two have been dating this whole time?”

Saavik nodded.  “Yes, sir.  He had no objections as long as he believed it was not serious. And he made sure I told David of my betrothal to Tunvar.”

Jim remembered that name coming up when he was eavesdropping. ‘Wait, you’re already engaged to someone else?” 

“Per tradition, Vulcans arrange for their children to form a preliminary bond at the age of seven, so that it has years to strengthen and prepare the couple for the time of mat…marriage.  My bond with Tunvar is weak due to the fact that I chose a career in Starfleet that has taken me far away from Vulcan.  I wish to sever the bond so that David and I may formalize our relationship.  Tomasu…Mr. Spock has forbidden it.” 

David crossed his arms.  “He’s being completely unreasonable.  I think he has a grudge because T’Pring dumped him.”

Saavik’s eyes widened.  “David!  It is inappropriate to share information that I told you in confidence.  The Captain may not be aware…”  She stopped, her cheeks tinging green. 

Jim too felt his face grow warm at hearing this tidbit about Spock.  So, he’d been betrothed?  And she dumped him?  Jim couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of anyone rejecting Spock.  He was… _wonderful_.   

David was looking mutinous.  “I say we elope on Risa.  Then we’ll be married according to Federation law, and Mr. Spock will have no choice but to let you sever the bond in order to save face.”

Saavik’s usually calm expression crumpled slightly in distaste.  “Elope? How can you use such an awful word?  It makes our bonding sound…tawdry.”

Jim raised his hand.  “Eloping’s a bad idea, David.  Forcing her guardian’s hand is not the way to start out a marriage.  It just makes you look immature, reckless, and - as Saavik said - tawdry.  Look, why don’t I talk to him?  Find out what his objections are, okay?”

Saavik inclined her head in acknowledgement.  David huffed and stood up.  “Let’s go, Saavik.  I promised Kevin we’d meet him at the mess for dinner.”  He stormed out of the observation lounge, and Saavik followed behind after a quick glance at Jim. 

Jim sat down heavily on one of the lounge chairs.  He sighed.  “Ah, Carol.  It hasn’t gotten any better at all.  He still hates me.  Wants nothing to do with me.  He’s even forbidden me from telling anyone about our connection.”  Jim’s face crumpled.  “I don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to protest that it was _you_ who kept him from me.  That I never had any idea I had a son until Pike told me as he was handing over the Enterprise.  I can’t do it, though.  I can’t tarnish his memory of you.  All I can do is try and be there for him, now.”  He put his face in his hands.  “Being there for him…apparently involves butting heads with my stubborn Vulcan first officer.  I’m sure Spock has what he considers a perfectly _logical_ reason for standing against them.  I’ll have to figure out what it is and find a way around it.  Just like when we play chess.”  He sighed again.  

*

Spock made his way to the Captain’s cabin for their biweekly chess game.  As he entered, he saw that Jim was crossing from his sleeping area to the table where the 3-D board was set up.  He was wearing a soft cotton shirt that said, “Go climb a rock.” 

Seeing Spock’s quizzical look, Jim looked sheepishly down at his shirt.  “This is what I usually wear to sleep.  I’ve been so preoccupied that I forgot it was chess night and started getting ready for bed.  I was half out of my uniform and my shirt already in the fresher when the door buzzed.”  He smiled ruefully.  “I wish _you_ were more inclined to wear something other than your uniform when you’re off duty.  I bet you look quite dapper in your Vulcan robes.”

Spock nodded, though he was distracted by the fact that Jim had been shirtless only moments ago.  Knowing full well what his Captain looked like without a shirt, it was not good for his peace of mind.  “It was fortuitous that tonight is chess night, as I have a request of a personal nature.”

Jim gave him a warm smile.  “You know you can come see me about anything at any time.  Don’t need chess as a pretext.  What’s on your mind?”

Spock put his hands behind his back and stood at parade rest, feeling the need for some level of formality.  It would not be easy to share this with Jim.  “I interviewed Lieutenant Uhura over subspace this afternoon.  She acquitted herself quite well.  I think she would make a fine addition to the ship.  We still have the face to face meeting on Risa, but I do not foresee any issues.”

Jim beamed at him as he went to the replicator and pressed some buttons for tea.  “That’s wonderful, Mr. Spock!  But what does this have to do with your personal request?”

Spock took the cup of tea that was offered to him.  “At the conclusion of the interview, Ms. Uhura engaged in flirtatious behavior with me.”

Jim scowled as he sat down, and his lips pressed together.  “She was unprofessional with you?”

Spock cocked his head.  “I would not say that, Jim.  Her behavior was not unlike your own on occasion.  I found no offense in it.  However, it led me to think that perhaps she would be receptive if I were to court her.  That is, if she does get assigned to the Enterprise.”

Jim had been lifting his cup of tea to his lips, but paused at these words.  “Did you say _court_ her?”

“Yes, Jim.”

The captain put down his tea cup.  “Mr. Spock, I don’t want to assume anything here, in case there are cultural differences.  What does it mean to you to court someone?”

Spock sipped his tea.  “It means to engage in activities with another person for the purpose of determining if they would make a suitable bondmate.  Similar to dating, but more formal.”

Jim stared at him, speechless.  Spock supposed he was thrown by what would be considered an atypical topic of discussion for them.  Jim shook his head. “I…I don’t understand.  You’ve never met her before, and now suddenly you’re considering her for…for becoming a bondmate?”

Spock nodded gravely.  “Vulcans tend to be very pragmatic when it comes to selecting partners.  Based on my review of her service record and our discussion, I’ve determined that Ms. Uhura has many fine qualities as a mate.”

Jim blinked.  He seemed very concerned for some reason.  Perhaps he was worried about fraternization.  “I had no idea you were looking for a bondmate, Spock!  And Uhura is the first person that you’ve considered since…well, since whenever you started looking?”

Spock moved one of his chess pieces.  “I have only recently decided that I would have to procure a bondmate before our next five-year mission.  I had not begun considering possibilities until my interview with Lieutenant Uhura.  Indeed, if she turns out to be my bondmate, it will have been all your doing.” 

Spock thought Jim would be pleased to hear this, but instead a stricken look passed across his face for a moment.  He then smiled at Spock, and it seemed to be the same kind that he bestowed on diplomats.  “Well, that is just about the best news I’ve ever heard, Mr. Spock.”  He picked up a chess piece.  “Oh yes indeed, marvelous news.  Isn’t it wonderful though?”  He started fiddling with the pawn.  “I mean, uh, I’m wracking my brain here.  I’m trying to think of something I’ve heard that has made me happier but I just can’t come up with a thing.” He was waving the pawn around.  “It’s just so wonderful, it really is.”  Now he was tapping the chess piece against his nose.  “Um…I just realized I still haven’t heard a _request_ in all that.”

Spock’s spine stiffened at the thought of what he was about to ask.  “I’ve noted on a number of occasions your interactions with women that have led to…romantic liaisons.  While my intentions are of a more permanent kind, nevertheless I am given to understand that both casual and committed relationships often begin with the same kinds of behavior.  I was hoping that you would give me some advice on how to let Ms. Uhura know the nature of my interest in her without making her uncomfortable.”

Jim blinked at him and then gave a shaky laugh. Spock had never seen him this discomposed before, and attempted to figure out a reason for his demeanor.  Perhaps he is embarrassed that his first officer is so aware of his…recreational activities.  There have been times where it seemed as if Jim had the impression that Spock held him to a higher standard than other people and found him lacking.  Spock _did_ hold him to a higher standard – he was after all the Captain of the ship.  But in no way did Spock find him lacking.

Jim cleared his throat.  “I would be happy to give you some pointers, Spock.  I’d…uh…I’d say for right now keep it simple.  Subtle.  After all, it’s not a done deal that she’ll even be joining the Enterprise for the next mission.  You don’t want to toy with her affections.  When you meet her on Risa, I’d say the best way to convey interest is to take her hand.”

Spock stiffened.  “Her hand?”

Jim stood up and came around the table, indicating Spock should stand as well.  Spock slowly got to his feet.  Jim held out his hand.  “Show me your hand.”

Spock regarded Jim’s proffered hand warily.  “Why?”

Jim’s smile was knowing.  “You can tell a lot about a person’s intentions by what they do with their hands.”

Spock scowled.  “I use them to get things done.”

Jim laughed, and Spock found himself relaxing a bit.  When Jim laughed at him, it was not like how others laughed at him.  It was more than amusement, it was affection.  It was illogical, but Spock liked that Jim felt affection towards him.  “Spock, that’s not what I meant.  When the interview with Uhura is concluded, step up to her and take her hand in yours.  Like this.”  He reached out and took Spock’s hand, cradling it in his.  Spock suppressed a shiver and fought to keep his shields in place.  “Then put your other hand on top of hers, and tell her how much you enjoyed meeting her, and you look forward to seeing her again.” 

Jim’s voice had taken on a melodious quality as he put his other hand on top of Spock’s.  “You can emphasize your point with some slight pressure,” he demonstrated by squeezing slightly, and Spock felt an odd sensation that was like electricity sparking against his skin.  Jim continued, “I wouldn’t recommend rubbing her hand, like so…”  He slid his palm back and forth against the back of Spock’s hand, and he began to feel alarmed that his shields could possibly fail.  “…that would come across as too suggestive.”

“Captain,” Spock’s voice croaked and he felt his face heat, “…on Vulcan, everything you’ve been doing since the moment you took my hand would be considered… _suggestive_.”

Jim froze.  “What?”

Spock tugged his hand away from Jim’s suddenly nerveless fingers.  The electric vibrations stopped and he felt bereft.  “Jim, Vulcan hand holding is similar to human kissing.  Not always sexual or romantic, but most definitely intimate.  Restricted only to families and bondmates.  It is why we use the ta’al instead of shaking hands.”

Jim stared.  “I thought…I thought the no touching thing had to do with your telepathy.  I only touched you because I trust you to shield yourself from my thoughts.”

Spock bowed his head in acknowledgement.  “I am gratified by your trust, and I did indeed shield myself.”  Barely, he admitted to himself with shame.  Spock explained about the sensitivity of Vulcan hands and how it aids in establishing telepathic links.

Jim was almost scarlet by the time he finished.  “So that extra sensitivity would be, as you say, comparable to that of human lips.  Crap!  Spock, I’m so sorry.  I had no idea.  I practically made out with you!”

“Apologies are unnecessary, Jim, I knew it was a misunderstanding.”

Jim rubbed his face, his expression exasperated.  “Well, I guess my hand holding idea is out.  This is going to be difficult.  Touching is a big part of my…well…repertoire.  Women tend to enjoy touching and being touched.  Not that men don’t, but women are certainly more demonstrative about it.  You’ll have to keep that in mind if you bond with a human woman.  They’re very affectionate, touchy feely, they love to sweet talk.  Especially with someone handsome like you. I mean, she was flirting already during your first conversation?  She won’t be able to keep her hands off you!”

Spock eyed him sharply in alarm.  “Even while on duty?”

Jim held his hands up.  “Oh, I’m sure she wouldn’t.  She might _some_.  But she’d keep it professional.  I mean, look at me.  I touch people a lot, but I don’t cross any lines.”  He laughed, but when Spock simply raised one eyebrow, his face fell.  Taking a deep breath, he continued, “Not to be stereotypical, but if you want someone who isn’t handsy, you should probably date a man.  That is…I mean, I don’t really know your sexual preferences.”

The discussion was becoming even more personal than Spock had expected, but he did not feel uncomfortable addressing Jim’s comment.  “I do not have any gender preference, especially as I have no inclination to procreate.  I am more interested in compatibility of the mind.”

Jim clapped his hands together, his expression more exultant than the situation called for.  “That’s fantastic!  I mean…that’s irrelevant.  Since you’re so set on Uhura, I’m sure you wouldn’t consider courting someone else.” 

Spock’s brow furrowed.  “I am not ‘set’ on her, I have only just started looking.  It is illogical to assume that the very first person I approach would be suitable.”

Jim looked relieved.  “That’s great.  There’s still a chance, then.”

“A chance for what, Jim?”

Jim’s face blanked.  “Uh…for you to explore other options.  I think you should also court a man, and I know just the person.”  He smiled again, though it seemed forced.

Spock felt a little flip in his stomach.  “Someone you believe would be compatible?”

Jim rubbed the back of his neck.  “Absolutely!  He’ll…uh…be on Risa, too.  I can set you up with him.  Just…uh…let me contact him first and see if he’s amenable.”  He held up his hands.  “I’m sure he will be, you’re quite a catch.”

It seemed that whatever had been flipping around in his stomach landed with a thud.  For one illogical moment, Spock had thought Jim meant himself.  “Meeting two people on Risa to court.  That seems quite ambitious.  It will be an interesting shore leave.”

Jim laughed, and it seemed like false joviality.  “You better be careful, Spock!  You’re playing a dangerous game.  You don’t want to be accused of tampering with people’s affections.  The only way you can save yourself from that charge is to bond with someone soon, very soon.” 

Spock stifled a very illogical urge to sigh.  “Do not worry.  The sooner I choose a bondmate, the sooner I can plan my future.”  For some reason, Jim did not seem assured by this. 

*

Jim wasn’t sure how he managed to fake his way through a chess game.  It was a short match, given his astoundingly bad decisions.  When Spock gave him a concerned look as he declared checkmate, Jim made the excuse that he had a lot on his mind.  Spock simply nodded and bid him good night, leaving Jim’s quarters. 

Jim flopped down on his bed, his mind still reeling from the latest development.  Spock was looking for a bondmate?  Where the hell had that come from?  Who the hell knew with Vulcan culture as secretive as it is.  He’d only just learned from Saavik that they have arranged marriages in youth and that Spock’s had been called off or something a few years ago.  Maybe he’s thinking now is a good time to get a new one, it made sense he supposed.

Jim groaned as he thought about how he’d chickened out of suggesting himself as a possible bondmate.  All he could think in that moment was that if Spock wanted him, he would have said something already.  And now Jim had to come up with someone for Spock to meet.  Preferably someone that Spock would find completely unsuitable.  Jim bit his lip as he thought of Bones calling him a hobgoblin.  He leapt up and went over to the computer, putting in a request for a subspace call.  He paced back and forth until the call was answered. 

“Jimbo, to what do I owe this pleasure?”  Jim smiled indulgently.  Bones was clearly off duty and enjoying one of his favorite pastimes.  Good, that meant he would be more likely to agree to Jim’s plan. 

“Bones, we’ve got a situation here.  Apparently, Spock’s gotten it into his head to get married.  I don’t know why; I think it’s some Vulcan compulsion.  He’s already got his eye on someone.  Lieutenant Uhura!”

His friend’s head tilted back in surprise.  “Married?  Well now, there’s an idea.  I used to be of the same mind.  My daddy always told me, ‘It takes a woman to bring you the sweet things in life.’  What he neglected to mention was that she could also take it away.”  He grimaced, obviously thinking of his ex-wife.

“Bones, I need to stop this from happening.  I can’t let Spock actually court her!”

Bones took a sip of bourbon.  “Why not?”

“Because…well…because he’ll scare her off.  I don’t care how attractive he is, all this talk of Vulcan bonding will freak her out and she’ll decide not to join the Enterprise.”

Bones gave him a knowing look.  “Fair enough.  I’m sure it won’t be difficult to put a stop to it.  But if it’s a compulsion, as you say, then he’s got to find someone else.  You gonna marry him yourself, Jim?”

Jim spluttered, his face reddening.  “Oh come on, Bones, that’s ridiculous.  Whatever put such a… preposterous idea into my head?  _Your_ head!”  He winced as Bones burst out laughing.  “Damn it, Bones!  I can’t offer myself up to him…not yet.  I need to ease him into the idea that I’m his best option.  I need to make Uhura look somehow undesirable.  That’s gonna be hard, she’s quite a woman.  And I also need a favor from you.”

Bones raised an eyebrow.  “Oh?”

Jim ran his hand through his hair.  “I may have panicked and agreed to set him up with a man.”

Bones gave him an incredulous look.  “What!?”

“I was trying to find out his sexual preferences.  Anyway, I need you to go out with him on Risa.”

Bones spluttered into his bourbon.  “Are you out of your cotton-picking mind!?”

Jim pressed his hands together in a prayer-like gesture.  “Please, Bones!  Just go to dinner with him at the Harmonia Gardens and make sure he has a terrible time.  I’ll pick up the tab for your dinner and all the drinks you want when we meet up with Scotty later.  _Please_.”

“You’re a real piece of work, Jim.  _Ugh_...alright, what the hell.  You had me at free drinks.  What do you propose I do so that he hates me?”

Jim gave him a sly smile.  “Just be yourself.”  His smile turned into a giggle at the hand gesture Bones gave him in response.

They chatted for a few more minutes, then said their goodbyes.  Jim turned off the terminal and rested his elbows on his desk, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.  He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do.  He certainly wasn’t going to come up with something when he felt panic welling up within him at the very thought of Spock marrying someone else.  He’d known for some time that he felt attraction, affection, and a great deal of respect and admiration for Spock.  He had no idea how bad it had gotten. 

There’ve been plenty of times in his life when someone he wanted chose someone else.  It always hurt, but more in the sense of having lost a prize.  This was much, much worse.  There could only be one reason why:  He was in love with Spock. 

Jim sprang up from his chair and paced the room.  The last thing Jim wanted was to get in the way of Spock’s happiness.  But he had to at least find out if Spock could possibly consider letting him be the one to make him happy.  Jim looked around.  He had Bones on board as a red herring of sorts.  What he needed now was to somehow shut down the Uhura angle.  Feeling claustrophobic, Jim decided to head to the botany lab.  Flowers always had a way of calming him, and the place would be practically deserted at this time of the evening.

As Jim entered the lab, he heard voices.  It sounded like Sulu and Chekov.  “Pavel, listen to me, there is no reason for your plans to be ruined just because I’m stuck here.  At least one of us should have the chance to enter the dance contest.”  Jim pursed his lips, wondering if he was talking about the one at the Harmonia Gardens.  He didn’t know Sulu was into dancing.

“Hikaru, I would not have been planning to enter the contest in the first place if you had not told me about it. It is not fair for me to go and not you.  I am just fine with taking the second rotation.  We will still have a good time.  It is Risa, after all.  Contest or no contest, we can still meet some pretty girls at a dance club.”

“I suppose you’re right.  It’s not the same, though.  There’s something about ballroom dancing in a fancy restaurant like the Harmonia Gardens, with an orchestra playing in the back ground…it’s the perfect place to fall in love.”  Jim’s lips curved into a gentle smile at Sulu’s wistfulness.

“Love?  You are wanting to fall in love, Hikaru?”

“I’m 28 ¾, I’ve gotta begin some time.”

“Ah.  I am only 19 ½.  With me it’s not so urgent.”

Jim approached the two men in the far corner and cleared his throat.  “May I make a suggestion gentlemen?  I just couldn’t help overhearing.”

Chekov’s eyes widened.  Sulu looked only slightly more composed.  “C..captain, what brings you to the botany lab?” 

Jim grinned, “I wanted to stop and smell the flowers, of course.  I’m just as drawn to this place as you are, Mr. Sulu, but I tend to take a more aesthetic interest.  From what Mr. Spock tells me, you’re quite interested in the science.  He informed me that he switched your rotation so that you could keep watch over your spores.”  He looked down at the rows of soil pods.  “What he neglected to mention was that you were giving up a chance to enter a dance contest.”

Sulu’s cheeks darkened slightly.  “I didn’t tell him, Captain.  I didn’t think he would consider it a legitimate reason to delay germination.”

Jim smiled ruefully. “Probably not.”  It seemed that Spock was acting as the spoiler of love in more than one quarter.  An idea began to germinate, much like the seedlings before him. “Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, there’s nothing that makes me happier than the thought of two fine young men such as yourselves enjoying the company of two lovely young ladies.  I happen to know of two such women that will be on Risa while we’re there, who are thinking of joining the Enterprise on our next five-year mission.”

Chekov blinked at him.  “Um…is that so?”

“Indeed!  Mr. Spock and I will be meeting with them to discuss the professional expectations for being a part of our crew.  Now that I think about it, perhaps they would be interested to know the more social aspects of the ship.  I like to think everyone gets on well together.”

Sulu brightened.  “Oh absolutely, sir.  We’re like a family.”

Jim beamed.  “Yes!  Exactly.  And wouldn’t they love to know that?  It would help me out a lot if you meet with them and tell them all about it.  If you get along well, it would be a nice gesture to invite them to the Harmonia Gardens.  Enter that contest.  From what I’ve read, Lieutenant Uhura is quite musically inclined.”

  Sulu’s gaze softened.  “Uhura?  That’s a lovely name.”

Jim nodded.  “Yes, Nyota Uhura.  I want her to be the communications officer on the bridge.  She’d be promoted to the same rank as yours.” 

Chekov inched closer.  “And the other young lady?”

“Yeoman Janice Rand.  I’m hoping to replace my current yeoman.  She comes well recommended.  Efficient, and doesn’t suffer nonsense.”

Chekov gave him a cheesy grin.  “I’m in trouble, then.”

Jim chuckled.  “So, what do you say, fellas?  Show them that the men and women of the Enterprise are a happy bunch?  I can easily switch you back to the first rotation.”

Sulu’s face fell.  “But I’ve already started the second stage of the experiment.  It has to be monitored frequently.”

Jim gave him an encouraging smile and clapped him on the shoulder.  “Now Mr. Sulu, I know you’re used to chief navigator duty, which isn’t exactly something you can delegate to someone of lower rank.  But this is science duty, and unless this requires expertise that only you have…you know you can just assign it to someone else?  Not everyone in the botany lab is going down on the first rotation.” 

 

Sulu bit his lip, clearly tempted.  “But what if Mr. Spock thinks I’m not really interested in botany if I abandon it to someone else.”

Jim squeezed his shoulder.  “Delegating is not abandoning.  After all, Mr. Spock delegated the task to you, didn’t he?  And he’s most certainly interested in the experiment.  Just make sure you give the task to someone you trust.”

Sulu nodded slowly.  “You have a point.  In that case, sir, I would be happy to meet with Lt. Uhura.”

Chekov grinned.  “Da!  And Yeoman Rand.”

Jim rubbed his hands together.  “Good!  I’ll send you the details of where we’re meeting them.  I think it would be a good idea if you met with them first before Spock and I show up.  It will make them feel more at ease, don’t you think?”

Sulu nodded.  “Oh, absolutely.  Especially if they’re going to meet Mr. Spock.  He can be…intimidating.”  Chekov gave a commiserating nod.

Jim chuckled.  “True enough.  I’ll go ahead and see about switching your rotation.  I’ll do it at the last minute so that Spock doesn’t have a chance to quiz you about your experiment.  I hate to pull rank on our science officer, but I consider the welfare of my crew to be more important.”  He gave them an authoritative smile, hoping they didn’t realize he was making this all up as he went along.

*

Jim was back in his quarters, attempting to get ahead of some of his reports before shore leave started, when his door chimed.  Throwing down his PADD, he gave the command to come in.  It was David and Saavik. 

His expression stormy, David didn’t bother with pleasantries.  “Mr. Spock’s changed our schedules so that we’re on different rotations for Risa!”

Jim rubbed his face.  Crap, he’d been so blindsided by Spock’s announcement about bondmates that he completely forgot to find out what his reasons were for interfering with these two.  He debated whether he should tell them Spock was wanting to get bonded himself.  Would it just piss David off more by making him think Spock was a hypocrite?  Or would they see that this might put Spock in the right frame of mind for accepting their own bonding?  Jim decided it would be better not to play those cards just yet.

“Calm down, David.  That’s one problem easily solved.  I have final say on rotations and I make changes all the time.  I was planning to do one last change anyway; I’ll just add yours to the list.  On one condition.  Do not use your time down there to elope.” 

David snorted and threw himself down on the small sofa across from the desk.  “I know what this is.  You and Commander Spock have hatched a plan to prevent us from going through with getting bonded. The first step is to give us a small concession.”

Jim rubbed his forehead.  “Wow, that’s…pretty paranoid.  Creative, though.  I’m here to help you, David.  This is one shore leave where love needs all the help it can get.”  He stood up and started pacing.  He always thought better on his feet.  “I think the main issue here is that Spock doesn’t take you seriously as a couple.  He’s probably never seen you together off duty before.  I mean, I haven’t.  Which normally I would consider that a positive – it means you’re behaving professionally.  In this instance, it’s hurting your case.  I know just the way to get Spock to realize that you two really love each other and belong together.  If you follow my suggestions, not only will Spock give you permission to marry, but he’ll dance at your wedding. And not alone either.”  Saavik gave him a curious look.

Jim stopped in front of David.  “You and Saavik will go to dinner at the Harmonia Gardens restaurant.  There’s this man there, Rudolph Reisenweber.  He’ll enter you in the dance contest.”

David stood up.  “Dance contest?  What the hell are you talking about?”

“The dance contest at the Harmonia Gardens is one of the most prestigious events on Risa.  It’s the perfect way to showcase the two of you in a setting that’s as romantic as you can get without…well…kissing.”

Saavik folded her arms, one eyebrow raised.  “Are you seriously suggesting that the way to change my tomasu’s mind is to put on a big emotional display for him?”

Jim kneaded the back of his neck.  The kid had a point.  He sighed.  “I’m not saying that Spock will be overcome by all the love in the room.  I’m just saying that he’ll realize once and for all that this isn’t just a whim or a phase.  It’s true love.”  They both gazed at him skeptically.  “Look, I’ll be there with him.  I’ll use the opportunity to really work on him.  It’ll be much easier down on the planet when everyone is looser and relaxed than it will be on the ship.”

Saavik’s lips curved into an almost smirk.  “Looser and relaxed are not terms I would ever associate with my tomasu.  However, I am amenable to your plan.  I do not think it would make things worse, in any case.”

Jim looked to David, who shrugged petulantly.  Jim clapped his hands together.  “Okay, it’s settled.  When you get to the Gardens, tell them that Captain Kirk sent you, and…well, tell Rudolph that Jimmy’s coming back.”

David wrinkled his nose.  “ _Jimmy’s_ coming back?” 

Jim nodded.  “And I want a table for two with eggplant parmigiana and a bottle of their best red for 8 o’clock.  Now, if you don’t mind, I have a lot of work to get through before tomorrow.”  He walked them to the door of his quarters.  “Don’t worry, guys, everything will work out beautifully.”

As they stepped out into the corridor, Saavik turned back.  “But how, Captain?”

Jim laughed nervously.  “How?”  His laughter trailed off as he pressed the button to close the door, then slumped against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomasu is a general term in Vulcan meaning family member. There wasn't a specific word for guardian, so this seemed to fit the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Nyota strolled along the boardwalk admiring the breathtaking view as the breeze cooled her cheeks.  She wished she weren’t in her uniform, and was instead wearing a beautiful, soft flowing dress like the kind she usually wore on Earth when she went for a stroll on a beautiful Sunday afternoon.  She was hoping to do some shopping and find something special.  Dressed like a dream, she knew it would make her spirits lift. 

Time for that later, though.  She picked up the pace and glanced behind her at Janice, who was walking way too slowly and eating a piece of Risan fruit that resembled a banana.  She gave the younger woman an indulgent smile.  “Do get done with that, Jan, the men are eyeing us for the wrong reason.”

Janice returned her smile, her eyes widening in mock innocence.  “You don’t say.”  When Nyota tipped her head back and laughed, Janice nudged her.  “You’re in mood today.”

Nyota did a little twirl.  “If I felt any better, I’d be positively indecent.”

Jan smirked.  “Indecent? I don’t know the meaning of that word.”  They both giggled.  “You’re really looking forward to these interviews.”

Nyota groaned.  “Ohhhh Janice!  I cannot _wait_ to get a promotion!  I despise being a lieutenant.  A female lieutenant is always suspected of being a wicked woman.  Or at least that’s what it seems like.  All the people below me in rank don’t believe I got where I am out of talent and hard work.  The ones above me think the same thing, and try to see what they can get out of me.  It was fun when I was an ensign, getting lured into a Jeffries tube for a little hanky panky.  But I can’t allow that anymore, not if I want to be treated with respect.”

Jan nodded sympathetically.  “I’ve been there, honey.  I had to become a ball breaker so folks don’t get the wrong idea of what a yeoman’s duties are.  I’ve heard the Enterprise is a lot different.”

Nyota made a skeptical noise.  “I’m sure it is, but I won’t get my hopes up.  The only way I’ll be taken seriously is when I’m promoted to lieutenant commander.  Just think, Jan.  A senior officer on the bridge!”

Janice bit her lip.  “You really think it will happen?”

“I know it will!”  Nyota frowned.  “I _hope_ it will.  I’ve heard that Captain Kirk is very impressed with my record.  Commander Spock seemed to be as well. I just hope I didn’t blow by flirting with him.  I don’t know what I was thinking!  He’s just so handsome, and I’ve been dying for some romance.  Well, never mind.  Now that we’re finally on shore leave, I can meet men who know nothing about rank and just want to chat up a pretty girl.  I’m sick and tired of being suspected of being wicked, with nothing to show for it.  Why does everybody have adventures but me?”

They passed by a couture shop and a dress in the window caught her eye.  “Ooooh, what do you think of this dress, Jan?”

Jan gave her a sly grin.  “It’s…well, it’s provocative!”

Nyota lifted her chin.  “Who knows that provocative might be just what I want to be today.  I like the ribbons cascading down the back.  When I’m walking along the shore, the breeze will make them flutter, catch the eye of…someone special.”  She beamed at Jan. 

Jan smiled too, but at something over her shoulder.  “Speaking of catching the eye, I see two tasty looking treats across the street.  Ooh, but do they ever fill out a uniform.”

Nyota’s brow furrowed.  “Uniform?” She glanced behind her and saw a couple of gold shirts standing on a corner consulting a PADD.  Probably looking up directions.  She turned back to Janice.  “You’re right, they do they wear their uniforms well.  I don’t recognize them.  Must be from one of the other two ships that just arrived.  Maybe even the Enterprise.”

Jan’s eyes widened.  “Crap, they’re looking our way!  I hope they didn’t hear us.  What should we do?”

Nyota turned her head again.  They were conversing in whispers now, and glancing their way.  She gave Janice a sly look.  “Why flirt with them of course. I’ll give you the short one.”

Jan grinned in delight, then narrowed her eyes.  “I thought you were only interested in men who know nothing about rank?”

Nyota shrugged one shoulder.  “Who says we have to spend our whole shore leave with them?  We’ll heat them up and then drop them cold. It’ll be good practice for later after we’ve changed out of our uniforms.”  She risked another glance and bit her lip.  “I must say I _like_ the tall one.”

*

Sulu felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest.  After checking out the picture that accompanied her Starfleet record, he’d confirmed that the vision in red across the street was Lieutenant Uhura.  The blonde woman with her was likely Yeoman Rand.  They must be on their way to the Federation Consulate where there was a meeting room reserved for their interview.  He had the thought that they may as well introduce themselves and walk over together, but found that his legs couldn’t move. 

“Hikaru,” Chekov whined, clearly as affected as he was by their beauty, “They are coming over.”  His tone was pleading, as if he expected Sulu to know what to do.  As if Sulu had any idea when all he could think was how her flawless skin glowed in the Risan sunlight, and the shape of her eyes was guaranteed to haunt his dreams for years to come. 

The two women stopped in front of them.  Uhura’s lips curved into a smile and Sulu felt weak in the knees.  “Gentlemen.  I was wondering if you might help us?  We’re looking for the Federation Consulate.”

Sulu felt a momentary confusion.  He thought she’d approached him because she knew who he was, but she was just asking directions?  Next to him, Pavel’s brow furrowed.  “But it is right over there.  You can’t miss it.”  He looked like he was questioning their intelligence.  It finally occurred to Sulu that they didn’t know who he and Pavel were.  And they knew very well where the consulate was.  They were…they were _flirting_.  His heart rate picked up speed.

Yeoman Rand giggled and rolled her eyes.  She gave Pavel an exasperated look.  “I love your accent.  Russian?”

Pavel’s expression turned soppy.  “ _Da_.”  She giggled again.

The fraternization rules screaming in his head (Uhura wasn’t a commander _yet_ ), Sulu needed to put a stop to this.  “Lieutenant Uhura, Yeoman Rand, allow us to introduce ourselves.  I am Lieutenant Commander Sulu.”  He paused a moment, then elbowed Pavel.

Pavel straightened up.  “And I am Ensign Chekov.  It is our pleasure to meet you.”

The two women blinked at them in surprise, but they both recovered quickly.  Uhura gave him a rueful smile.  “My apologies, sir.  I did not know…”

Sulu gave a little bow.  “An honest mistake.  If I’d not already seen your picture in your record, no telling _what_ I might have said to you…”  Sulu stopped when he realized he was gazing at her adoringly. 

Uhura tilted her head down slightly, gazing at him through her lashes.  “No telling?  But what if I want to know?”

Sulu’s uniform felt unnaturally warm and he laughed nervously.  “Well, there’s a lot I want to tell you about the Enterprise.  Shall we escort you to the consulate?”  Uhura’s lips quirked in amusement as she nodded her agreement.

The four of them spent the next hour in a lively discussion about the Enterprise, what the other senior officers were like, what it was like under Captain Kirk’s command.  When Sulu saw that it was almost time for Commander Spock and Captain Kirk to arrive, he jumped to his feet.  “Pavel!  We have to go!”  He bent his head to Pavel’s ear and hissed, “I don’t want Spock to see me!”

It occurred to Sulu that he should check on the experiment.  “If you’ll excuse me a moment, I have to comm the ship to check on something.”  He went across the room to the door and flipped open his comm to contact Kevin Riley.  “Riley, how are the seedlings doing?”

“They’re in tip top shape, my friend!  Just growing away, no problems at all.  I’ve been singing some Irish lullabies to them; I think they like it.” 

Sulu stopped himself from groaning.  Kevin’s singing left much to be desired.  “Sounds great, thanks again!  Sulu out.”  He flipped shut the comm and turned towards the door with the idea of peeking out to see if anyone was coming, and jumped when he saw Captain Kirk standing there. 

*

Jim gave his navigator his most captainly smile.  “Commander, how goes it?”  Sulu returned his smile genuinely, but it faltered as his eyes darted to the door.  Jim rushed to reassure him.  “Mr. Spock stopped in at the front desk to check on something.  He’ll be here in a few minutes.  Did I just hear you talking to Lieutenant Riley?”

Sulu nodded.  “Yes, sir.  No one from Botany could devote time to my experiment since they’re only running things with half the department, so I asked my friend Kevin to oversee it.  He’s doing fine so far.”

Jim had serious doubts.  Riley was a bit of a loose cannon.  He loved being in charge, but didn’t have the maturity to handle it.  “Erm, you may not want to mention to Mr. Spock who it is that you left in charge.”

Sulu grimaced.  “Y...you think I shouldn’t have chosen Riley?”

Jim clapped a hand on his shoulder.  “I’m sure it will be fine.  Just fine.  Come, why don’t you introduce me to Lieutenant Uhura and Yeoman Rand?”  Sulu took him over to meet the two potential new crewmen, and Jim reluctantly admitted to himself that Uhura was a beautiful woman. 

After exchanging pleasantries, Sulu and Chekov began to indicate that they should leave.  Jim was pleased to see that Uhura looked disappointed.  Clearly Sulu had been as charming as Jim hoped he would be.  He wondered if Sulu had taken the plunge and invited her to the dance contest.  “So, I’ll be seeing you two later at the Harmonia Gardens?  Cutting a rug with all the other dance contestants?”

Sulu looked slightly flustered.  “Well, uh, I hope so.  We, uh, haven’t secured partners yet.”

Uhura gazed at Sulu in curiosity.  “Dance contest?”

Rand jumped in, “Oh!  I’ve heard about that.  The famous dance contest at the Harmonia Gardens.  It’s supposed to be a complete blast!  Oh, I love ballroom dancing!”  Her expression was wistful, but Jim saw her sly glance over at Chekov and he had to suppress a grin. 

Chekov gave her an adoring look.  “I would be _honored_ if you were to be my partner for the dance.”

Rand looked delighted, but she bit her lip and turned to Uhura.  “Would you mind very much if we split up this evening?  I mean, we didn’t really make any plans…”

Sulu cleared his throat, and dropping his tone to a register Jim hadn’t heard before, he said, “You wouldn’t necessarily have to split up…if Miss Uhura were to consent to be my partner.” 

Her expression was pleased as she turned to Sulu.  “I would like nothing more than to dance with you this evening.”  Jim hid his triumph as he watched them make arrangements to meet later. 

Sulu’s comm beeped and he stepped to the side to answer it.  Jim couldn’t make out what they were saying at first, till Sulu’s voice rose.  “Just a few minutes ago you were saying they were just fine!  You did what?!”  Assuming it was Riley, Jim couldn’t say he was surprised. 

Sulu came back over.  “I’m afraid that I have to say goodbye for now.  I have to go put out a fire.”  His eyes widened as he addressed Jim, “Not a literal one!”  He swiftly made his exit, Chekov on his heels.  Jim _really_ hoped that Riley hadn’t managed to screw up the experiment. 

Rather fortuitously, Spock finally came into the room.  It was better that Sulu and Chekov already left, given whatever fiasco might be brewing with the experiment.  Spock wouldn’t hesitate to order Sulu back onto the ship.  For now, the important thing would be to prevent Spock from engaging in any behavior that would be obvious to Uhura that he was attempting to initiate a courtship.  Just because he wanted to thwart Spock’s plans didn’t mean he wanted him to be humiliated.  Now that the moment came, Jim felt bad about what he was doing, and had to convince himself that it wasn’t like Spock had developed feelings for Uhura.  He had, after all, agreed to a date with Bones.  Spock was merely being pragmatic about looking for a mate, and Jim was pragmatically eliminating a candidate so that Spock wouldn’t waste his time with someone who wasn’t right for him. 

Jim went to the door to greet him.  “Everything okay, Spock?”

Spock folded his arms and tapped his finger to his lips.  “I had requested to stay in the room they reserve for Vulcan dignitaries, as they are able to accommodate my preferences more than most hotel rooms.  I was just informed that my reservation was cancelled in favor of a Vulcan ambassador’s unexpected arrival.  It is logical that an ambassador would be a higher priority, but it proved to be an inconvenience that necessitated finding a hotel room for the night.  Unfortunately, with three starships in orbit, I was not able to locate a suitable room.  I shall have to beam back up to the ship and sleep in my quarters.”

Jim restrained himself from inviting Spock to share his hotel room.   It was a bit too early for that.  “Who’s the ambassador that bumped you from the room?”

Spock’s brow wrinkled slightly.  “They would not tell me, citing security reasons.  I know of several Vulcan ambassadors.  It would be an interesting coincidence if…” He stopped, looking thoughtful.

Jim’s eyes sharpened.  Spock didn’t usually stop mid-sentence.  “If what, Mr. Spock?”

Spock shook his head.  “It is of no consequence.  We must not keep Lieutenant Uhura and Yeoman Rand waiting.”  Jim was disappointed, his instincts telling him that whatever Spock had been about to say would have given him a glimpse into his notoriously private First Officer’s life.

They walked over to where Uhura and Rand were waiting and Jim introduced them.  Spock inclined his head to Uhura.  “It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Lieutenant.  Is it your first day here, or have you had the chance to see the moonlight you referenced in our previous discussion?”

Uhura blushed.  “It’s our first day, Mr. Spock.  I’ll see it tonight, I’m sure.  I’ve heard that the Harmonia Gardens has a lovely view from the rooftop bar.”

Jim felt relieved that Uhura was the first to bring it up.  His relief turned to apprehension as Spock shot him a glance.  Jim knew what he was thinking – that taking his advice to meet someone else on the same day was going to backfire on him.  Of course, Spock wasn’t to know that Jim had done this on purpose.  He felt like such a terrible friend, his earlier attempts at justification crumbling.  “Just before you came in, these two lovely ladies were invited to participate in a dance contest at the Harmonia Gardens by Commander Sulu and Ensign Chekov.  You just missed them, they had to go take care of some business.”

Spock’s brow furrowed again.  “Commander Sulu was here?  He is supposed to be in the second rotation.”

Jim’s smile was forced.  “Oh, I made the switch.  It was a last-minute decision.  I thought they would be the ideal candidates to share their experiences on the Enterprise.  I had no idea they would all get along so well.”  That was technically true.  He’d only _hoped_ they would get along well.  Jim gave him an apologetic look, and he really did feel like he owed his friend an apology.     

Uhura beamed at Jim, oblivious to his inner turmoil.  “Thank you so much for arranging the meeting, Captain Kirk.  It was a wonderful idea of yours.  When I was interviewed for the Exeter, we only discussed my position.  I didn’t know what life would be like on board the ship until I was already assigned.  Not that I haven’t enjoyed serving on the Exeter.  I just…well, from all the things that Commander Sulu was telling me, I think the Enterprise will be a much better fit for me.  That is, if I get the position.”  She cast her eyes down, as if worried she’d spoken too candidly.

 

Jim gave her a warm smile.  “Lieutenant, I am very gratified to hear that Sulu and Chekov gave you such a good impression of our ship.  It was exactly what I had hoped for.  I very much want you for my communications officer.  Now, Spock here is going to talk with you some more about the position, while I interview Yeoman Rand.  Afterward, if you have any questions for me, specifically, I’ll be happy to answer them.”  The others nodded their acknowledgement, and they split up into different sections of the room.

*

Spock led the way over to a cluster of chairs set apart from the conference table.   He quelled the irritation he felt over the latest developments.  This morning he had two potential candidates for a mate, and now it seemed that one of them is already being courted.  And the man courting her was not even supposed to be on Risa at the moment.  What would become of the experiment if Sulu was not there to supervise it?  Spock supposed it was not Sulu’s fault given that his Captain gave him other orders.  And the Captain could not have known that Spock considered the experiment a priority.  If he had, he might have asked someone else to perform this task.  Kai’idth. 

Realizing he must not jump to conclusions that Sulu was now courting Uhura, he decided to do a little probing regarding the nature of their outing that evening.  He told himself that he was not shirking his duties, that humans became more at ease after a brief period of conversation about topics of no consequence.  “So, you are to take part in a dance contest tonight.  I am afraid I am not much familiar with the concept.

Uhura smiled.  “There are many types of dance contests.  In this particular version, skill at ballroom dancing is the objective.  Couples dance to the music and judges decide who have performed the best.  The couple wins a prize and the prestige of being the best dancers…at least until the next contest.  I’ll be honest, I’m more interested in the dancing itself.  Ballroom dancing is so romantic.”

Spock tilted his head.  “What does dancing have to do with romance?”

Uhura laughed and shrugged one shoulder.  “There’s something about being swept around the room by a charming young man, having his undivided attention.  It’s a wonderful way to break the ice, create a spark.  Here’s someone you hardly know, and you wish you could get closer.  Well, can’t get much closer than being in someone’s arms.  Do they have dancing on Vulcan?”

“Young children engage in dancing, though it is solo, not with a partner.  It is meant to be educational, a way to understand how our bodies move, with a secondary goal of learning a different way to experience music.”

Uhura nodded.  “That is true of children where I come from as well, though we continue the art of dance well into adulthood.  It is part of our culture, a deeply rooted tradition.  Dancing is like breathing to me, which I suppose is another reason why I see ballroom dancing as romantic.  You’re breathing in sync with another person.  It’s very intimate.”

From what he’d seen of partnered dancing, Spock would have to agree that it was intimate.  Too intimate, given all the touching and holding involved.  On Vulcan it would be considered most unseemly.  He had to remember that humans did not see it that way.  Spock remembered Jim’s warnings about humans and varying attitudes about touching.  Clearly Uhura was one of those humans who enjoyed it an excessive amount.  Spock found that he did not care at all for the idea of catering to such desires.  Perhaps it was for the best that Sulu had asked her on a date before he did. 

Later, after they completed the interviews, he and the captain bid the two ladies farewell and they left the room.  “Spock, I am so sorry about Uhura and Sulu.  I suppose you could still court her; you’d just have a rival…”

“Do not concern yourself further, Jim.  I determined that it is for the best, as our interests do not appear to be compatible.”

Jim smiled.  “Well, that’s alright then.  I mean, better luck next time, eh?”

Spock regarded him as they walked.  “Does this mean you have arranged a meeting for me with the man you spoke of? The one you thought I should court?”

Jim ran his fingers through his hair.  “Right!  As a matter of fact, it’s Doctor McCoy.  Remember I mentioned I planned to recruit him for Chief Medical Officer on the next mission?  He’s here on Risa.  My old ship, the Farragut, is docked here, too.”

Spock remembered reading McCoy’s service record when Jim told him his plans to request him for CMO. “From what I remember, he has a very good record as a fine officer.  Tell me about him, personally.”

Jim bit his lip.  “Well, he’s from Georgia, a southern gentleman through and through.  He’s divorced and has a daughter who lives with her mother on Earth.  He loves bourbon.  His favorite way to relax is to kick back with a mint julep.  I think one of the things I find most endearing about him is how much he hates using the transporter. Whenever he can get away with it, he prefers to take a shuttle.”  Jim chuckled.

Spock frowned at him.  “He sounds quite illogical.  I do not believe I am interested in someone so illogical.”

Jim gave him a hurt look.  “You’re always telling me that _I’m_ illogical.”

Spock’s frown deepened.  “You are different.”  He hadn’t meant to say that, but it was true.  He did not mind that Jim was illogical.  “You have a very dynamic mind, and I have always been impressed with the way you use your tendency towards emotionalism to your advantage.”

Jim chuckled again; his cheeks dusted red.  “Well, um, let me assure you that Bones does the same thing.  He’s a brilliant physician, and cares very deeply for his patients.  I think you will find him to be very…er…dynamic as well.” 

Spock found it hard to believe that anyone could be as dynamic as Jim.

*

Shortly after he and Spock parted ways, Jim was called up to the ship to receive a priority message from Admiral Komack.  He was given instructions to meet with the Vulcan ambassador that just arrived on planet, and when shore leave was over, he was to escort the ambassador and his wife to a summit in the Caitian system.  Jim wondered if Spock knew Ambassador Sarek.  Probably he at least knew of him.

Jim contacted the ambassador at the Federation consulate and asked him if he and his wife would like to have dinner at the Harmonia Gardens that evening.  The ambassador was amenable. 

Jim grabbed his dress uniform from his quarters and beamed back down to his hotel to get ready.  He decided not to instruct Spock to wear his dress uniform. His Vulcan robes would be more than appropriate for dinner with one of his fellow citizens. 

As Jim enjoyed the luxury of a water shower, he thought with some guilt about the ‘success’ of the day so far, and how much deception had been involved to make it happen.  While he felt mollified by the fact that Spock seemed to take it in stride, it didn’t change the fact that he was tricking his friend.  The panic and desperation that had led to him coming up with such a ‘harebrained scheme’ as Bones called it, was wearing off.  Especially now that Uhura was no longer a threat.  Jim had no qualms about how his matchmaking with Bones would work out. 

Jim hoped that after all this Spock would get the hint that his pragmatic approach to finding a mate was flawed, and maybe consider someone that he already has a connection with.  Jim certainly couldn’t keep thwarting anyone who Spock decided to pursue, for his own sanity and sense of honor - what was left of it.  At some point he would have to be brave and tell Spock how he felt and that he wanted to be the one courted.  But before he took that very risky step, he needed to do some probing, find out if Spock was receptive to the two of them.

On paper, Jim knew Spock would consider him to be a very eligible match.  Jim’s service record was exemplary.  They served aboard the same ship.  They got along quite well after hours.  From Spock’s own lips only hours earlier, Jim had a very dynamic mind.  It made him shiver thinking about the admiration with which he’d said those words.  Jim had the feeling that if he offered himself, Spock would be willing to consider him as his mate.  But that wasn’t enough.  Not nearly enough.  He wanted Spock to _want_ him, body and soul.  And he refused to believe that wasn’t possible for Spock. 

What most humans didn’t know was that Vulcans _did_ have emotions, they just had to keep them under control because they felt them so intensely.  Jim wanted Spock to love him, fiercely, even if he couldn’t be demonstrative about it.  Jim didn’t need elaborate romance, no shooting stars, bells, violins.  Just having Spock’s love would be wonderful enough.  The silence of his eyes would tell Jim all he needs to know. 

*    

David looked around the restaurant, wondering if Spock was going to show up before the dance contest began.  That could be a problem, what if he ordered them back up to the ship or something?  That was the problem with having a girlfriend whose guardian was the First Officer of the ship – David couldn’t exactly ignore him if he gave him an order.  Not that David thought Spock would abuse his privilege, but he often found ways to make whatever he wanted to do seem logical.  Saavik learned that little trick from him, though it was cuter when she did it.

David looked over at Saavik, who was staring fixedly at the people on the dance floor who were either warming up or just wanted to dance and didn’t care about the contest.  David knew she had qualms about doing this in public.  On Vulcan, ballroom dancing would be out of the question.  He’d had to remind Saavik that it was unlikely there would be any Vulcans other than Spock at the restaurant, given that Vulcans generally do not go on vacation and that was pretty much the only reason for anyone to come to Risa.  Saavik had then reminded him that she would still feel flustered when they danced as the only time they engaged in prolonged hand-to-hand contact was during sex. 

Sure enough, when he was teaching her how to dance, she would become increasingly flushed and they kept ending up in bed.  It was almost pavlovian at this point, and David was now concerned that he’d get an erection once they started.  Why in the hell did he listen to his father?  This was a terrible idea.

Saavik turned to David and raised an eyebrow.  “How is it possible that you look much calmer than I do, and you’re not even Vulcan?”

David grimaced.  “I’m not calm at all, just hoping my father’s little scheme isn’t going to make things worse.”

Saavik nodded as she looked back out at the dancers.  “I only wanted to marry you. Not perform in public.”

David glanced around.  “Well, look on the bright side.  I don’t see anyone from the Enterprise here, and I was right that there aren’t any Vulcans.”

“There will be one Vulcan here.  My tomasu.”

“Yes, but he’s only half Vulcan and spends all his time with humans.  It would be illogical for him to be scandalized.  Maybe the human part of him will kick in when he sees us, like the Captain thinks will happen.”

Saavik’s expression was annoyingly soft.  “You mean your father.”  David’s lips tightened.  “The only reason I agreed to this is because I could tell that you were moved by his desire to help us.  I was gratified by his acceptance of our relationship.  It made me wish…”  She swallowed and look down.  “Wishing is illogical.  David, as much as I appreciate the Captain’s desire to help, I do not think his plan will work.  Tomasu Spock is half human, but he has held on tightly to Vulcan traditions.  And he takes his responsibilities as my guardian very seriously.”

David puffed out a breath of air.  “What you’re saying is that he’s overcompensating.  He has something to prove.”

Saavik looked resigned.  “That is not an inaccurate statement.”

*

Sulu admitted to himself that he was more than a little worried.  And he’d been having such a good time so far.  He and Pavel met Nyota and Janice at their hotel and they took a lovely stroll over to the Harmonia Gardens.  Nyota looked beautiful in a dress with ribbons down the back, which fluttered in the breeze.  He looked forward to seeing them flutter as he swept her around the dance floor. 

After they’d gotten settled and placed their orders, he got a comm from Kevin and went outside to talk to him.  But there was no talking.  Only Kevin singing some Irish song and sounded drunk as hell.  Sulu just knew that he was going to mess up the seedlings, and Spock would ask how they got messed up.  He could lie and say that he was the one who messed them up, and then Spock would think he’s incompetent.  Or he could fess up to everything, and then Spock would think he’s irresponsible.

While the others talked and laughed and ate their delicious food, Sulu tried to mask his anxiety with several glasses of champagne.  It was working well enough; he was starting to feel good.  Too good.

Nyota regarded him over her champagne glass.   “Oh my dear, that is not the expression of someone who is enjoying an evening on the pleasure planet of Risa.  What’s wrong, Hikaru?”

Sulu took a deep breath.  “I’ve felt so good about this whole day, but now I have to become an honest man and tell the truth.”

Nyota raised her eyebrows.  “I’d forgotten what strange things happen to men when they drink.”

Sulu stared at her morosely.  “If I tell you the truth, will you still let me put my arms around you?”

She threw him an amused look.  “Good heavens, you can do that even if you lie to me.”

Sulu propped his hand on his chin.  “Oh, it’s not you I’ve been lying to.  It’s my First Officer.”  He told Nyota everything about the past two days.  “I don’t want to be cut off from the botany lab, Nyota.  I’d miss Gertrude.”

Nyota’s eyes narrowed.  “And _who_ is Gertrude?”

Sulu giggled as he sipped more champagne.  “She’s a plant.  Carnivorous, but very sweet.”

Nyota tipped her head back and laughed.  Her laughter was musical and Sulu was besotted.  “Oh, that is darling!  My goodness, we have to make sure that does not happen.”

“Uh, Hikaru…”  Sulu turned to Pavel, who was gazing wide-eyed up the stairs to the entrance of the restaurant.  Sulu looked up, and there on the landing was Spock, looking around. 

Sulu whipped his head back around, ducking down.  “Damn it!  What is he doing here?”

Janice shrugged.  “Going to have dinner, I suppose.  I seriously doubt he’s going to join the dance contest.”  She and Pavel giggled. 

Nyota put her hand on Sulu’s arm.  “It’s okay, we’re tucked in a corner here, he probably won’t see us.”

Pavel shook his head.  “That does not matter.  He will definitely see us when we go out to dance.”

Nyota tapped her lips.  “True enough, but if we’re dancing, he can’t confront Hikaru and ask why he’s here and not on the ship.”

Sulu groaned.  “What difference does that make?  He’ll still know I skipped out on the experiment.  He’ll just confront me when I get back to the ship.”

Nyota smiled indulgently.  “The difference is that if he confronts you now, you won’t have any idea of how your seedlings are doing.  He’ll see the doubt on your face and doubt _you_.  But if you manage to avoid him until you get back to the ship, you’ll know for sure what happened to the seedlings and you’ll be able to make an informed decision on what to tell Spock.  I mean, for all you know, they’re doing just fine and you can say you left everything in capable hands.”

Sulu took Nyota’s hand and kissed it.  “I can see why the Captain wants you as his communications officer.  You know just what to say.”

*

Spock looked down at the patrons of the Harmonia Gardens.  He’d thought when he first walked in that it seemed rather grand for a place that Jim claims to have frequented.  He always seemed to prefer a relaxed ambience.  On the other hand, the atmosphere seemed to be very social, had an energy.  The gilt and chandeliers may not be Jim’s style, but the eating, talking, laughing, dancing definitely was. 

Spock did not understand, given that Jim was the opposite of him in so many ways, why he found him so appealing.  It was something he preferred not to contemplate on a personal level.  Better to focus on how it made them a good command team. 

Spock glanced around the waiting area to see if his date had arrived.  There was a man wearing casual trousers, boots, and a brown leather jacket, smirking at Spock.  He looked down at himself to see if there was something the human might have found amusing about his appearance. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see an Andorian in a tuxedo with a nametag that said ‘Rudolph.’  “Have you been helped, Mr…?”

“I am Spock.”

Rudolph screwed up his face in concentration.  “I do not believe I have a Spock on my list.  Do you go by any other name?”

“You would find it unpronounceable.  I am here to meet a Doctor Leonard McCoy.”

The Andorian smiled.  “Yes, of course!  He did mention he was waiting for someone.  He’s right over there.”  He indicated the man in the leather jacket, whose smirk had gone wider.   

Spock stared at him.  The man was not dressed appropriately for a dinner date.  There must have been a mistake.  “I am afraid you did not understand what I said…”

Rudolph’s smile widened.  “I understood perfectly!  Doctor McCoy!  Your dinner partner has arrived.”

The man…Doctor McCoy…strolled forward, his smirk widening to a grin.  “Yes…so I see.”  He tilted his head.  “Is that…uh…Vulcan writing?”

Spock did not need to look down to know he was referring to the Golic script embroidered on the front of his robe.  He nodded gravely.

McCoy gave a soft snort.  “Fancy.”

Spock raised an eyebrow.  “ _I_ am dressed appropriately for the venue.”

McCoy’s grin widened.  “Meaning I’m not?  Tell me, Rudy, am I not dressed respectfully enough for this place?”

The maître d’s expression turned frosty.  “I would never disparage the wardrobe of one of my most loyal and _generous_ customers.” 

McCoy’s expression was smug as he slapped the man on the back.  “Thanks, Rudy!  At least _you_ know how to make a man feel special.”  Spock stiffened, wondering if this was a dig.

Rudolph bowed.  “I shall have Harris show you to your table.  I will then inform Manuel that you are here.  He has a new selection of bourbons that he has curated with you in mind.”

McCoy rubbed his hands together.  “Fantastic.  The quickest way to a man’s heart.  But don’t tell him to start pouring yet.  Not while I’m on my date.  We’ll get into that later, my friend.”  A young man appeared at McCoy’s elbow.  “Harry, my boy!  Good to see you!”

The waiter nodded politely, but gave the doctor a small smile.  “Follow me, if you will.”

The waiter began to descend the stairs.  McCoy smirked at Spock and thrust out his elbow.  “You may take my arm, if you like.”

Spock raised one eyebrow.  “I would not like.”  He followed the waiter down the stairs, aware that his mother would have greatly disapproved of his manners. 

The waiter showed them to a table in the back, in an area that was almost an alcove.   McCoy beamed as he seated himself.  “Harry, you know what I’ve been dying to have?  Some Oysters Rockefeller.”

Harris gave him an apologetic look.  “The oysters are not in season, Doctor.”

McCoy scowled.  “What do you mean oysters aren’t in season? Anybody can have oysters in season. I want them out of season.”

Spock observed his petulant behavior with distaste.  “What our server is trying to say, Doctor McCoy, is that they do not have any.”

McCoy snorted.  “Then tell them to go out and dig for some.”  Spock gave him a reproachful look.  “What?  It’s not like I asked for an Aldebaran shell mouth.”

Spock’s lips tightened.  “You are even more illogical than Captain Kirk.” 

McCoy chuckled at this, then picked up his menu and began perusing it.  After a few moments, he began reciting a number of dishes to Harris, much more than he could possibly eat.  The waiter gave him a teasing smile.  “Don’t eat too much, Dr. McCoy.  Wouldn’t want to get a cramp during the dance contest.”

McCoy snorted.  “Oh now, Harry, you know that ain’t happening.  I haven’t danced since Jocelyn, and I don’t intend to.”  The waiter bowed and left with their order.  McCoy turned to Spock.  “I suspect that you’re not exactly disappointed I don’t plan to take a turn with you on the dance floor.”

Spock folded his hands in his lap.  “Indeed not, Doctor McCoy.  Given that we are touch telepaths, Vulcans avoid contact whenever possible.”

McCoy smirked.  “Call me Leonard, Spock.  I’m not on the clock.  I figured as much about the touching.  Boy howdy, Jim must drive you _nuts_.  He’s always been a very touchy-feely sort.”

Spock’s brow furrowed.  “He is very…tactile…with people, that is true.  But not in a disrespectful way.  And he has never…”  He’d been about to say that Jim never habitually touched him, but that would have been untrue.  “…made me feel uncomfortable.”  That part was definitely true.   Spock was not surprised to realize that Jim touching him all the time did not make him uncomfortable, but he was surprised to realize that he never _noticed_ how much Jim was touching him. 

McCoy launched into a monologue about the differences between Risan oysters and Aldebaran shell mouths.  Spock should have found it interesting from a marine biology perspective, but…did not.  Instead he devoted most of his brain power to recall from his eidetic memory just how often Jim touched him.  He catalogued it into necessary versus unnecessary touches, and then gathered as much data as he could from his observations of Jim touching other senior bridge crew.

Spock was actually surprised when the food arrived and McCoy began eating.  Once again he had neglected his manners, letting McCoy do all the talking and only listening with partial attention.  Somehow, though, McCoy did not seem at all perturbed. 

Spock picked at his adronn feltara.  He did not know what to make of his findings.  Jim started out his captaincy keeping a respectful distance from Spock.  Touching only occurred when not doing so was unavoidable – pulling Spock out of harm’s way for example.  But starting about seven months ago, when they had begun playing chess with each other and getting to know each other more personally, the touches started increasing.  Within the past month, Jim has been touching Spock 33% more than would be considered necessary.  Even more telling, Jim touched him 57% more often than he did any other crewman. 

Spock felt his heart thrum in his side, until he realized he was neglecting to factor in that Jim also spent much more time with him than any other senior officer, and he had once attributed that to the fact that Spock was his first officer and he felt less required to be “on” as Captain in his presence outside of duty hours.  Perhaps Jim only touches him more than others because he feels more at ease with Spock.  Perhaps when Spock is able to observe Jim with Doctor McCoy and Commander Scott, he will see that Jim touches them frequently as well.  It was an unwelcome thought, and Spock attempted to quell his emotions. 

McCoy, who had sampled bites from every plate in front of him but had not finished a one, was now on the subject of the dangers of space travel.  This jibed with Jim’s comment about McCoy avoiding transporters.  Spock was not sure which was more illogical – that McCoy chose to travel in space given these convictions, or that Jim wanted to employ someone of his ilk.  Rather than dwell on it, Spock went back to the conundrum of Jim.

Spock could acknowledge to himself that he very much wanted the increase in touches to be due to designs of a romantic nature.  But this desire was entirely illogical given the unlikelihood that Jim harbored such feelings for him. If he did, wouldn’t he have offered himself as a potential bondmate?  Of course, it was possible that Jim _did_ have feelings, but they were not strong enough to make such a commitment.

Spock snapped out of his ruminations when he realized McCoy was getting to his feet.  “Well, Mr. Spock, it was nice meeting you and all, but frankly I see no point in this trivial discussion, nor in my remaining here any longer.  It’s quite clear to me that you are…if you forgive the expression…entirely unsuitable.”

Spock rose to his feet as well.  “Unsuitable?”

McCoy shrugged.  “It’s not going to work out.  I mean, I could give a lot of examples of how we’re incompatible, but honestly none of that matters in the face of the undisputable fact that I’m not gay.”

Spock was momentarily struck speechless by such a flippant introduction to his sexual preference.  “You…do not desire men at all?” 

McCoy shook his head.  “Jimbo means well.  He seems to think because he’s pansexual, that anyone else could be if they just tried hard enough.  Not me, I’m straight as an arrow.  But don’t worry, I promise I won’t tell Jim that you failed to stir my loins.”

Spock was horrified.  “Doctor McCoy!”

McCoy waved his hand.  “I told you, it’s Leonard when we’re not on duty.  Anyway, I better get going if I’m going to find a lovely companion to help me salvage what’s left of this evening.”

Spock looked down at their table.  “You have barely eaten any of this food.”

McCoy waved his hand again.  “Oh, help yourself.”

“Most of this is meat.  I am a vegetarian.”

McCoy wrinkled his nose.  “Figures. Well, I’m sure Jimbo could make quick work of this when he gets here.  Though he usually orders a whole chicken.”

Spock’s pulse quickened.  “Ji…the Captain is going to be here?” 

McCoy scooped up his leather jacket and put it on.  “Yeah, he planned to join us at 8:00. You can tell him I left because I felt sick to my stomach.  It’s quite true, you know.  Goodnight.”

Spock glowered at his retreating back, then down at the food.  He shook his head.  “Any person who comes to such a hedonistic planet as this deserves what happens to them.”

Spock found that he did not have any regrets about the date ending as poorly as it did.  He supposed he should be concerned that he had started the day with two prospective bondmates and ended with none.  But in perfect honesty to himself, the fact that neither of those prospects had been Jim meant that he could not bring himself to care about their loss. 

He could not describe what he was feeling at the moment, only that it related to finding out that Jim is pansexual and that it hurt.  Spock’s theory that Jim could not be attracted to him because he is heterosexual was now disproven.  Thus, he was left with two possibilities. Jim was not attracted to him specifically.  Or he was, but it was not enough.

Spock looked around for the waiter so that he could pay for the meal, and saw Harris rushing for the stairs along with what seemed like the entire wait staff of the restaurant.  The maître d was making hurrying motions with his hands, his whole demeanor seemed to be bursting with excitement.  Spock watched in fascination as the staff formed a line going up the stairs, and Rudolph hastened up them to greet the person standing at the top.  It was Jim.

He was practically glowing in his dress uniform.  Spock refused to admit to himself that he had a marked preference for jacket, as the shimmery golden green color reminded him of Jim’s hazel eyes.  Spock felt his heart rate increase as Jim smiled at Rudolph’s approach.  Due to his superior Vulcan hearing, Spock was able to listen in on their conversation.

“Jimmy!  Oh, my dear boy, it’s been too long!” 

“Hello Rudy.  You’re right, it has been ages.  It’s so nice to be back home where I belong.”

Rudolph pressed his hands together.  “Please tell me you won’t ever go away again!”

Jim chuckled.  “Well, obviously I can’t stay here.  But I do promise to visit as much as I can before the next five-year mission starts.  After that it’s hit or miss how often we’ll be in this sector.”

“Ah well, as long as you make Risa your first choice for shore leaves.”

“You’ll always be first in my heart, Rudy.  Look at all these people come to say hello, I’m overwhelmed!”  He started walking down the stairs, pausing to greet each person.  “Looking swell, Manny.  Is that for me?"  The blushing barman pressed a drink into his hand.  Beaming, he took a sip.  "Oh you've outdone yourself, Manny.  I hope you’re well-stocked for when Bones and Scotty show up later." He continued down the stairs.  "Danny, you old dog.  You're still going strong, I see.  Is that…?  It is! The band’s playing one of my favorite songs!”

Spock watched in fascination as every person preened at Jim’s attention to them.  Clearly there was a lot of history there, and that Jim had just as much an effect on these employees of Harmonia Gardens as he did the crew of the Enterprise.  He was everything a leader should be. Engaging, inspiring loyalty, full of energy.  The number of people devoted to Jim was in the hundreds.  Spock was one of them.

When Jim got to the bottom, he saw Spock and his eyes gleamed.  He came over and smiled, raising his hands to grasp Spock’s shoulders.  It reminded him, disturbingly, of when Jim would do the same thing to women he was about to kiss.  He knew that was not about to happen here, but felt compelled to forestall Jim just the same.  “Please, Captain.  Not in front of the wait staff.”

Jim’s eyebrows shot up, and he grinned, dropping his hands.  “You look fantastic, Spock.  You always do when you wear black.”

Spock was not sure how to respond, and was saved from doing so by Rudolph’s approach.  “Captain Kirk, I’ve saved the very best table for you!”

Jim’s eyes twinkled.  “What happened to calling me Jimmy?”

The Andorian turned a shade darker blue.  “I realized that you are no longer a doe-eyed Starfleet cadet.  You are the captain of a starship.”

Jim clapped his hand on Rudolph’s shoulder.  “Rudy, Rudy, Rudy.  I’m always gonna be your Jimmy.”  Rudolph’s antennae twitched in pleasure and he swept his hand to indicate they should follow.  Jim turned to Spock.  “Come on, Spock!”

Spock raised an eyebrow.  “I have already eaten.”

Jim grinned and touched his elbow.  “Don’t stand here, you’ll get run over by a waiter.”  He jerked his head towards Rudolph and Spock resigned himself to following.

As they moved through the restaurant, Jim kept saying hello to people he passed.  “You seem to know a great number of people.”

Jim tossed him a grin.  “Total strangers.”

Spock’s brow furrowed.  “Then why do you greet them?”

“It makes me feel good to have so many friends.”  They arrived at the table, saving Spock from having to respond to such an illogical statement.  Jim beamed at Rudolph.  “This is the perfect spot, Rudy!”

Spock began to sit down, but Jim directed him to a chair that was facing the dance floor.  “No, no, sit here, Spock.  There’s someone in the dance competition I especially want you to see.”

Spock was reluctant to take the seat.  “I do not have the slightest interest in dancing.”

Jim gave him an exasperated look and indicated the chair with his hands, jabbing them for emphasis.  “Will you _please…_ sit…down?”  After a few seconds, Spock finally took his seat.  He was not sure why he was so disinclined to do so.

Jim sat down and turned to Rudolph.  “Did you get my message about changing the dinner order?”

Rudolph bowed.  “Yes, indeed!  Four orders of eggplant parmigiana for 8:15, when your other two guests have arrived.”

Jim gave him a thumbs up.  “Perfect.  Most of my party are vegetarians.  And Spock loves Italian food.”

Spock raised one eyebrow.  “I do not.”

“You will.”  There was a sparkle in Jim’s eyes, and Spock knew he could not deny him anything.

Rudolph swept away and Spock folded his hands on the table.  “Who are the other guests?”

Jim smiled.  “You know how your room at the consulate got taken by a Vulcan ambassador?  Well, turns out Admiral Komack wants us to ferry him and his wife to the Caitian system when we’re done with shore leave.  I figured it would be nice to invite them to dinner.  It’s why I’m wearing my dress uniform.  I figured you would be fine in your Vulcan robes.  It might put them more at ease.”

Spock felt an illogical emotion that could only be dread course through him.  “Do I finally get to know the name of this Ambassador?”

Jim’s smile turned mischievous.  “First tell me about your date with Bones. I can’t wait to hear. I know it was short, but was it sweet? I mean…um, did it go well?”

A wave of irritation swept over top the dread.  “You have a habit of asking highly personal questions.”

Jim’s smile widened.  “Spock, if you’re thinking of getting married, you might as well learn right now that everyone on the ship is going to know your business.  Tell me, did you like him? Did he like you?”

Spock wanted nothing less than to tell Jim about his humiliating rejection.  He found his usual patience wearing thin.  “You always want to know everything.  Always inserting yourself into other people’s affairs.  Anyone who lived with you would get, as you humans say, as nervous as a cat!”

Jim’s smile faded.  “What was that you just said?”

“I said anybody who lived with you…”

Jim barked out a laugh.  “Spock!  The idea of you even mentioning such a thing! If you’re thinking about what I’m like to live with, that must mean you’ve been considering _me_ for a bondmate.”

Spock felt himself flushing green.  “I did not mean that!”

Jim gave him a skeptical look.  “I don’t know, you’ve been hinting around such things for some time now.”

Spock stared at him, wondering if somehow he’d let something slip.  “Captain, whatever you may have inferred, I have made no intention of proposing that we bond.”

A muscle in Jim’s face twitched, and he huffed, “I should hope not! You know Starfleet command would never allow a captain and first officer to become romantically involved.  Even if we were extremely compatible.  Even if we…we _loved_ each other and wanted very much to get married, we couldn’t.”  Spock felt something spasm in his abdomen.  “So just get the idea out of your head, Spock.  If and when we marry, we have no choice but to choose other people.  You go your way…” he pointed somewhere over Spock’s shoulder with his left hand.   “…and I’ll go mine.”    To Spock’s bewilderment, he pointed in the same direction with his right hand.  Had Jim already imbibed some alcoholic beverages before he arrived?   

Spock pressed his lips together as he strove to control his emotions.  “It is illogical to bring up Starfleet regulations.  For one thing, I am well aware of Starfleet’s views on this subject.  Number One told me herself why she made the decision to teach at the Academy instead of going on the five-year mission. She said it hurt too much to serve with Captain Pike if they could not be together.”

Jim’s expression turned melancholy.  “I know.  If I’d been Pike, I don’t think I could have lasted four years before I went after the ma…the person I love.  In the end he had to face death before he realized what he really wanted.”  Spock found that he could very much relate to the sentiment.  Jim continued, “You said ‘for one thing.’  What’s the other reason why it’s illogical for me to bring up regs?”

Spock swallowed.  “Because it is irrelevant.  You are not in love with me.”

Something flickered in Jim’s eyes.  “And clearly you don’t believe we’re compatible.  I mean, you’re right about that.  I’m an illogical human, and logic is the most important thing to your race.  I’m loose where you’re rigid.  I’m impulsive where you’re careful.  I’m all about big ideas and you work through the details.  We’re complete opposites.”

Spock’s brow furrowed.  “Jim, these examples you give for our incompatibility are the same reasons you’ve cited to me time and again for why we make a brilliant command team.  Because we complement each other.  We make each other better.”

Jim shrugged one shoulder.  “Have I really said those things?  I suppose you’re right.  Silly me.”  His gaze shifted upward, in the direction of the restaurant lobby.  “Ah, our guests have arrived.  Tell me, Spock, do you know Ambassador Sarek?”

Spock shot to his feet.  He turned and looked up.  Sure enough, standing poised on the stairway were his father and mother.  He would feel pride at how regal they looked, how beautiful his mother was, but his father would scorn such sentiment.  He watched as Rudolph led them down the stairs and around the edge the dance floor. 

Spock did not understand why he felt the sudden desire to escape.  Most likely it was dread over the certainty that his father would ask intrusive questions about his future plans.  Even if his father refrained, they would still end up engaged in the typical diplomatic conversation that he and Jim were forced to endure on missions, except it would be between his parents and the man he loves. 

Spock suddenly found his body moving around the opposite edge of the dance floor, away from his parents, ignoring the calls of his captain.  It was almost a dissociative experience, except of the body instead of the mind.  All noise was like a buzzing in his ear, which was probably why he missed the announcement that the dance contest was commencing.  His progress was impeded by a rush of people making their way onto the dance floor.

Spock was startled out of his fugue when he spotted Sulu and Uhura.  He changed his heading to intercept them, but found it difficult to make his way through the crush of bodies.  He was sure that Sulu had spotted him and swept Uhura away in the other direction.  Then someone else caught his eye.  Saavik and David had taken up a position a couple yards away.  Apparently, they had found a way to circumvent his rotation assignments.  If Spock had been given to illogical flights of fancy, he would have imagined a deity choosing to thwart his every desire. 

Before he could reach Saavik, he found Rudolph in front of him, looking affronted.  “Mr. Spock!  Your party is waiting for you.”

“I am busy at the moment,” he ground out.

Rudolph folded his arms, his expression forbidding.  “You are not allowed to be on the dance floor unless you have a partner.  Contest rules!”

Spock quelled the urge to growl.  Instead he obediently followed Rudolph back to the table.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim's entrance and Spock's reaction are showcased [here](https://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/post/185777442730/just-leave-everything-to-me-two-more-pics-and-a)


	3. Chapter 3

“We just dodged a bullet.” 

Saavik looked up in alarm.  She’d been concentrating on strengthening her shields so that she would not feel overly stimulated by David’s proximity and his hands on her.  How could she have missed the sound of gunfire… _oh_.  “You are using an expression.  Please explain.”

David grinned as he swept her aside to avoid another couple.  “It means we almost got in trouble.  Mr. Spock was heading right for us, but the maître d cut him off.  He’s gone back to Captain Kirk’s table.”

Saavik looked over at the table where they’d spotted her tomasu earlier.  “It looks like two more people have joined your father.  One of them is wearing Vulcan robes.”  She came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the dance floor as she realized who it was.

She could hear David whisper, “Saavik?” in a concerned tone, but she could only stare in consternation as her control over her emotions threatened to tatter.  “Saavik, we need to keep moving or they’ll disqualify us.”

Reluctantly, she allowed David to lead her back into the steps of the dance.  “David, we need to move away from that table, to the far side of the room.”

David looked at her questioningly.  “Isn’t the point supposed to be that they see us dancing?”

“It was when it was just going to be Tomasu and Captain Kirk observing us.  They have been joined by Spock’s father and mother.  Ambassador Sarek.”

David’s steps faltered.  “Wait… _really_?”  He craned his head to get a look at the older couple.  “Wow, he…uh…looks a bit intimidating.”

“That is an understatement, David.  Sarek and Spock have not been on good terms since he joined Starfleet years ago.  Only since Spock became my guardian do they even communicate with each other.  Sarek is a strong proponent of the old ways.  He disapproved of both Spock and myself joining Starfleet.  I cannot predict how he will react when he finds out about us, but I am almost certain it will not be favorable.  Certainly, he will find our current activity most inappropriate.”

David frowned.  “But he married a human, why would he object?”

Saavik stifled a sigh.  “What is the human saying? Do as I say, not as I do.”

David pursed his lips.  “Okay, fine.  We’ll fall back so they can’t see us.”

“Would it not be better, given that Tomasu will no longer see us either, that we discontinue dancing altogether and leave the restaurant?”

David bit his lip as he slowly maneuvered them away from the table of Vulcans.  “I suppose.  But honestly, I was kind of looking forward to seeing if we could win.”

Saavik gave him a surprised look, then realized she should not be.  David took after his father in that he had a strong competitive streak.  “The longer we stay in the competition, with couples being gradually eliminated, the more chance there is for them to see us.  If we were to win, we would be seen for sure.”

David looked resigned.  “You’re right.  It absolutely isn’t worth you getting in trouble with your family.”

As he started to steer them towards the entrance, Saavik realized that her behavior was illogical.  “David, wait.  Your words have made me realize something.  If we are going to get married, we will have to face Sarek sooner or later.  Perhaps this is not the way I would have wanted it to happen, but in a way it is the most honest.  He will know for sure that my regard for you is so deep that I would be willing to engage in something as human and illogical as a dance contest.”

David laughed, and then softened into a fond smile.  “I adore you, Saavik.  I can never quite believe my luck that you’re willing to put up with me.”

Saavik’s cheeks tinged green and she felt her heart rate increase.  “I myself experienced a similar feeling of disbelief that you are drawn to me, since my time at the Academy gave me the expectation that my Vulcan behavior and appearance were off-putting to humans.”

David grinned.  “Well, I think I take after my father when it comes to Vulcans.”

Saavik gave him a sharp look.  “You too have seen it, then?”

David snorted.  “The way our captain moons over his first officer?  I don’t think he realizes how obvious he is.  The only one who hasn’t seen it is your tomasu.”

Saavik allowed herself a small smile.  “I believe he is too caught up in his own feelings.”

David’s eyes widened.  “You’re kidding.”

“Vulcans do not kid.  Tomasu does a far better job of hiding his regard for Captain Kirk.  Only another Vulcan would be able to tell.”

“Well, I’ll be damned.  So why don’t they do anything about it?  Regs?”

“Or Tomasu is set on bonding with another Vulcan.  It would be hypocritical of him to disapprove of me marrying a human if he had no qualms about doing so himself.”

David scowled.  “It sure would be!  Maybe he’s so set against us because he wants my father and can’t have him.  If he can’t be happy, no one can!”

Saavik shook her head in exasperation.  “Tomasu would never be so blatantly illogical.  I truly believe that his reasons, whatever they are, seem fair and right to him.  Perhaps now that Sarek is here, those reasons will come to light so that we can debunk them.”

David nodded morosely.  “I wish I had as much optimism that my father will side with us instead of the Vulcan he’s in love with.”

*

Uhura could feel the ribbons fluttering behind her as Sulu spun her around again.  The music was exquisite, and her partner was the most skilled she’d ever danced with.  He was all grace and vigor.  And he was smiling.  “You look happy.  Is it because you’re finally dancing?”

Sulu smiled at her as if he were enraptured.  “Sure, but that’s only part of it.”

She gave him a demure look.  “Okay then.  _Why_ are you happy?”

Sulu bit his lip, “Because...that’s why.”

Why did she find his sudden reticence charming?  She suspected he was experiencing feelings he wasn’t used to, and oh how she could relate.  “But you have to give me a reason.”

Now he looked really anxious.  “Never mind the reason.”  He held her hand in the air to twirl her around. 

When she was facing him again, she gave him a stern look.  “Hikaru…”

Sulu huffed out a breath of air, looking nervously defiant.  “28 years old, my whole life I never did anything.  Just worked, took orders, never went anywhere that wasn’t a mission.  And today the most important thing that can happen to a man happened to me.  It might not have if I’d stayed on the ship to watch over that experiment.   I know that people say that you can only fall in love with someone once you get to know them.  And I guess I agree.  But there has to be something special there at the beginning, to make you _want_ to get to know them.  To make you feel so eager to see them and spend time with them.  That something special doesn’t take long at all.  With you, it only took a moment.  When our eyes met, Nyota.”

Her expression melted into warmth.  “Oh Hikaru, I know just what you mean.  That spark I felt when I first met you, it made me feel like I was flying.  But it’s more than that now.  Here in this moment, being in your arm, so safe and strong…it’s even better than flying.  You make me feel grounded.”

Sulu beamed at her, his arms tightening around her as they swept across the dance floor.  As they executed another turn, Uhura caught a glimpse of Janice and Chekov giggling as he led her around the floor with dramatic flair.  For the first time since she stepped onto the oppressive environment of the Exeter, she found herself looking forward to what the future held.

*

If Jim didn’t know his first officer better, it would have looked as if he was bolting from the scene.  But that couldn’t be what was happening.  Spock doesn’t run away from anything.  Then he saw that the dancers were making their way onto the floor and amongst them were Sulu and Uhura.  Was Spock actually going to go confront Sulu about the damned experiment _now_ of all times? 

Rudy arrived with the Ambassador and his wife.  Jim wished Spock had been there to see his ta’al – he’d improved since the first poor attempt when he became Captain of the Enterprise.

Jim was slightly surprised to see that Sarek’s wife was a human.  Spock had once told him that his father was the first to marry outside of their race.  Perhaps he had set an example to other Vulcans.  “Welcome to Risa, Ambassador, Mrs. Sarek.  My first officer stepped away for a moment to greet one of our crewmen.  He should be back shortly.  Why don’t you have a seat?” 

He glanced towards the dance floor and froze when he saw that Spock was no longer pursuing Sulu.  He’d spotted David and Saavik and was now headed straight for them.  He took a step towards Rudy and hissed in his ear.  “Rudy, I need your help.  Go get Spock and make him come back here.  Do _not_ let him engage with any of the couples.”

Rudy narrowed his eyes.  “Consider it done, Jimmy!”  He sped off, deftly maneuvering his way through the throng of couples.

Jim turned back to the ambassador and gave him his most diplomatic smile.  “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but my first officer is a Vulcan.”

“We are aware,” said Sarek, in clipped tones.

“His name is Spock.  Not that I expect that you know him.  Vulcan has millions of citizens.  I certainly don’t know everyone on Earth.”  Jim gave a polite laugh, which faded in surprise at the amused expression on Amanda’s face.  “Oh, you do know him?  What a coincidence.”  Then he remembered about her being human.  “Or maybe not.  I guess it’s logical that you might know his mother, she’s from Earth as well.”

Amanda trilled with laughter.  “Oh, Captain Kirk.  There is no ‘as well’ about it.  As far as I know, I am still the only human spouse of a Vulcan in existence.”  She gave him an expectant look.

The penny dropped and Jim’s face drained of color.  At that moment, Rudy arrived with Spock, whose expression seemed almost truculent.  Jim regarded his first officer with barely concealed ire.  “Spock,” he ground out.  “I was just getting to know your _parents_.”

Spock looked only slightly contrite as he lifted his chin.  “Indeed.  Greetings Mother, Father.”

Sarek simply inclined his head.  Amanda gave her son a warm smile and she briefly touched his forearm.  “Are these the robes I sent you?  Oh, Spock, they look lovely.”

Spock nodded stiffly and then sat down.  Sarek gave Spock a foreboding look.  “Captain Kirk said you were off greeting a member of your crew, but it looked to me like you were on the dance floor.  Were you actually dancing in this…contest?”

Spock’s lips thinned.  “No, I was attempting to reach Saavik.  She is at the moment dancing with another member of the crew, Cadet Marcus.” 

Sarek looked even more forbidding, if that was possible.  “ _Shameful_.”  Clearly his wife didn’t get the memo that she was supposed to be disturbed by this news, because she made a noise of delight and began craning her neck to look for Saavik. 

Spock turned towards Jim, his eyes narrowing.  “The two of them were on separate rotations.  Did they circumvent the schedule or did you approve a change?”

The jig was up.  He gave Spock a shaky laugh.  “Well, I can never get in the way of true love.  Especially when it comes to…erm…my son.”  He figured he should go for honesty at this point.  Just a little.

Amanda turned back towards him, her eyes widening.  “Your son is a cadet aboard the Enterprise?  And he’s in love with Saavik?”

Jim smiled.  “Yes, Cadet Marcus is my son.  It’s not known amongst the crew.  He wanted me to keep it a secret so that no one behaved differently towards him.”  He gave Spock an unrepentant look.  “I guess we all have our little secrets when it comes to family.”  He turned back to Amanda.  “And yes, he and Saavik are in love.  I didn’t know this until recently, but they’ve been dating a year.  They want to get married.  I guess that means we’ll be in-laws, right Spock?”

Spock’s expression became even stonier than Sarek’s, if that was possible.  “We will not.  Saavik is already betrothed to someone else, and I have not given my permission for her to break it.”

Sarek gave him an imperious look.  “I do not believe that is your call to make.  The high council decides whether there are sufficient grounds to break a betrothal.  In this case, I believe there are.  A betrothed Vulcan has no business being in Starfleet – we have already seen how that turned out in your case.  What if Saavik is not able to attend to Tunvar in his time of need?”

Jim’s brow furrowed.  “Time of need?”

Spock ignored him, addressing his father.  “If their bond is broken, he will have no one.  Better to have some chance than no chance at all.”

Sarek waved his hand.  “He can get another bondmate.  There do exist unbonded Vulcans his age.”

Jim saw Spock’s hand curl almost into a fist.  “What if he runs out of time before he finds a mate?  You know very well it is impossible to predict when the first time will occur, which is why betrothals are made so young.”

Jim’s scowl deepened.  “First time for _what_?”

Sarek ignored him.  “We will begin the process of finding Tunvar another mate right away.  I shall send a message to the High Council.”  He finally turned to look at Jim.  “Do not mistake my willingness to sever Saavik’s bond with approval of her relationship with Cadet Marcus.  Notwithstanding that he is your son, I know nothing of the young man.  Clearly Spock did not have a high opinion of him or he would not have tried to prevent their match.”

Jim turned to glare at Spock, who looked very uncomfortable.  “Captain,” he said, in almost a whisper, “I think Cadet Marcus is a fine member of the crew.  He is a bright and ambitious scientist and I foresee him having quite a future ahead of him.  I truly had not given any thought to whether he and Saavik are compatible, as my only thought was for Tunvar’s fate.”  Jim’s shoulders relaxed.  He was glad to hear that Spock’s issues weren’t with David himself.

Amanda spoke gently, “Spock, are you sure you aren’t projecting?  You do realize this is not at all like what happened to you.”  Jim knew she meant Spock’s betrothal being broken, and was dying to know how it had been different. 

Sarek gave Spock a severe look.  “Your mother is correct.  In fact, given your circumstances, you should be concentrating on searching for your own bondmate instead of meddling in Saavik’s affairs.”

Jim didn’t know the dynamics of Spock’s relationship with his parents, but he had no trouble interpreting the look that Spock gave Sarek.  He’d had the same look whenever his parents gave him advice about David that ran counter to their own behavior when they were raising him.  When Spock finally spoke, his voice was tight.  “I have been searching for a bondmate.  I had two meetings with potential mates today.  Neither of them worked out.”

Sarek looked unimpressed, and Amanda concerned.  “How so, my son?”

“Earlier I had dinner with a human male that is slated to become chief medical officer of the Enterprise.  Captain Kirk arranged the meeting.  We were…extremely incompatible.”

Amanda’s eyebrows raised, and she gave Jim a curious look.  He felt his cheeks warm under her scrutiny.  “That surprises me.  Are you so bad a judge of character, Captain?”

His cheeks felt even hotter.  “Well, um…you know how it is when you set up two friends.  You like them both, and they both like you.  Maybe you don’t always realize they might not like each other.” 

Amanda’s eyes narrowed and she turned back to Spock.  “And the other person you met?”

“The Captain and I met with a human female earlier today for the purpose of recruiting her for the next five-year mission. I had planned to discuss courting with her, as she had flirted with me during a previous communication.  However, she met one of our other crewmen first and she is here with him, tonight.”  He nodded towards the dance floor. 

Amanda gave Spock a sympathetic look.  “Oh, that’s bad luck she met someone else.”

“It was not luck, bad or otherwise.  The Captain arranged for them to meet so that Commander Sulu could share his social experiences aboard the Enterprise.  It was an attempt to put her at ease before she met with me for the more serious discussion of her career.”

Amanda’s eyebrows twitched.  “Is that so.  How very thoughtful, Captain.  I’m sure she appreciated the gesture.”  She gave Jim an appraising look, and his face now felt like it was on fire. 

Sarek’s hawk-like gaze settled on him and Jim felt like a trapped mouse.  Or rat, as the case may be.  “It seems that twice today you have been the spoiler of my son’s attempts at securing his future.”

“I would never…I mean, you make it sound so ominous.  Like you’re saying he may not _have_ a future.  What exactly will happen to Spock if he doesn’t bond with someone?”

Spock interjected before his father could answer.  “I have multiple options I am pursuing.  If I cannot find someone amongst the crew of the Enterprise, I will either take a position on Earth and find a bondmate planetside, or resign from Starfleet and seek one on Vulcan.  If none of these actions result in a bonding, then I believe my only viable option is to undergo kolinahr.”  Jim stared at him in horror.  He had not realized it was that important to Spock.  He would leave the Enterprise?  Starfleet?   

Sarek seemed to perk up at the mention of…koli whatever it was.  “If you are indeed contemplating kolinahr, I believe it would be best if you abandoned your search for a mate and begin immediately.  As a hybrid, you cannot know that you will have a full four years before it becomes necessary.  Kolinahr takes a long time to complete.”

Spock shook his head.  “No, it is a last resort.  Based on when the first time came about, I believe I have _more_ time, not less.  In either case, I will take my chances.  Being in Starfleet is too important to me.”

“You could always rejoin Starfleet after completing kolinahr.”

“I do not know that I would want to do so.  Even if I did, I would be concerned that once again immersing myself with humans would undo the work.”

Jim tapped his fingers on the table in agitation.  “Would somebody _please_ tell me what’s going on?  What is kolinahr?  And why would Spock have to do whatever it is?”

Sarek’s lips thinned.  “We do not speak of it to off-worlders.”

Spock turned away from his father and regarded Jim.  “Kolinahr is a ritual.  A multi-year process that would purge all remaining emotion from me, leaving behind pure logic.”

Jim’s heart seized at the idea of Spock becoming emotionless.  “And it’s meant to be an alternative to bonding?  If you can’t find a mate?”

“That is not its sole purpose.  Vulcans undergo kolinahr for a variety of reasons.  The reason I would do so…forgive me, Captain, but I cannot speak of it.  Vulcans do not discuss it, even amongst ourselves.”

“This is unacceptable.”  For a moment, Jim thought the words came from his own mouth.  But it was Amanda who was speaking in grim tones.  “He is the Captain of the Enterprise and he deserves to know anything and everything about his crew that could affect their safety.  How else is he going to make an informed decision?”

Sarek frowned deeply.  “My wife…”

“No!  I’ve heard enough from you on the subject.  Spock, I don’t think you knew this, but Captain Pike was devastated by the part he played in what happened to you.  So was Doctor Boyce.  They didn’t know enough about what was going on with you, and because you refused to talk about it, they assumed that it must not have been that bad.  If it weren’t for Doctor M’Benga breaking the Vulcan privacy laws to tell Boyce what was going on, you would have died, Spock!”  She looked at Jim, tears swimming in her eyes.  “He was already so weak when he arrived at Vulcan.  When he was forced to fight Stonn…”

Jim felt like all the air was leaving the room as he tried to take in what Amanda was saying.  He barely registered that he’d heard that name before.  Sarek and Spock were both looking at Amanda, their expressions twin masks of horror (the subdued Vulcan version).  She doggedly continued, glaring at Spock. “You would have stood a much better chance if you’d gotten there sooner.  As it was, you spent over a week in your healing trance.”

 

Jim could not believe all that he was hearing.  Why had he never been told this?  He’d been briefed on a number of things when he took over for Pike a year ago, but nowhere had it been mentioned that his first officer once came so close to death.  He sucked in a deep breath and interjected, “I’m trying to understand what’s going on here.  Something was making Spock so ill that he almost died?  He was taken to Vulcan, where he was forced to _fight_ someone?!?  And it could all happen again if he doesn’t bond with someone or undergo this…purging ritual?”

Spock looked pained.  “My mother is right.  I should explain it to you.  And I will, when we are not in a public place.  You have my word, Jim.”

Jim nodded jerkily as he tried to calm himself.  He should feel relieved that Spock was finally going to open up to him, but he felt consumed by guilt over his actions the past couple of days.  He tried to tell himself that he couldn’t have known that finding a bondmate was an actual life or death situation for Vulcans.  But at the same time, he should have known that Spock wouldn’t take such a drastic step in his life unless it were for a very good reason.

Jim looked out on the dance floor, taking deep breaths and trying not to think about Spock leaving forever, when he caught a glimpse of Sulu and Uhura, smiling at each other besottedly.  If he hadn’t interfered, that could have been Spock and Uhura.  Marrying her would have cemented Spock as his first officer.

Jim shot to his feet.  He was starting to feel tendrils of panic unfurling, something he hadn’t experienced since…well, a long time.  The need to escape rose within him.  “I…I’m sorry, I uh…I’m gonna go get some fresh air.  I think all the activity in here has made the place a bit overheated.  I’ll um, be back in a few minutes.”  Spock started to rise, but Jim shook his head and made a beeline for the stairs. 

Soon he was outside, inhaling gusts of air.  His heart had been hammering in his chest as he bolted from the restaurant, but gradually it started to go back to normal.  “Oh, Carol,” he whispered.  “I messed up so badly.  Was this why you left me?  Didn’t want David to be a part of my life?  I can’t blame you.  Impulsive.  Selfish.  I’ve always gone after what I wanted, and usually consider it a good trait.  I guess I need to learn that I don’t always… _deserve_ to get what I want.  I deserve the Enterprise.  She’s mine, and I’m never letting her go.  But Spock...”  His face crumpled.  “Do I really not deserve him?  It doesn’t make sense.  Deep down inside there’s something in me that yearns for him.  That feels like we belong.  Carol, Carol, I wish I knew for sure whether I should keep trying.  If only I had a sign.  Something that would let me know that we were meant to be.”

Jim flinched when a voice nearby shouted, “Twila!”  He whirled around to see a woman a couple of feet away from him, grinning at someone in the distance.  “Twila, darling, hurry up!  I swear, girl, you are such a slow poke.” 

Another woman appeared out of the darkness, giggling, and ran into her arms.  “Sorry, babe.”  She gave her partner a heated kiss, after which they went up the steps into the restaurant, hand in hand. 

Jim sighed.  A few more minutes and then he would go back inside.  As much as he didn’t want to face the man he loved (nor his parents), he was a Starfleet captain and had a duty to perform.

*

The longer Jim stayed away, the more concerned Spock became at his absence.  Had he felt overwhelmed by all this discussion of private Vulcan matters?  Was he revulsed by it?  Spock hadn’t even gotten into the particulars of pon farr, yet.  It was dispiriting to think about.  If Starfleet regulations had not already been a deterrent to affection, surely this would be. 

“Spock,” his mother’s gentle tones broke into his thoughts and he looked up at her.  “I think you should go to him.  I do believe his distress was emotional, not physical.”

Spock pursed his lips and nodded.  He excused himself and started to make his way around the edge of the dance floor.  It was significantly less crowded than before, and he realized this must be due to eliminations.  An eliminated couple was leaving the floor at that moment, and Spock saw that it was Commander Sulu and Lieutenant Uhura.  Sulu’s eyes went wide when he saw Spock.  “S-sir!”

Spock raised an eyebrow.  “The Captain told me that he switched your rotation, and why.”

Sulu seemed to look relieved.  “Yes, sir!  Captain’s orders.  What can you do, eh?”

The other eyebrow joined the first.  “What _I_ would have done is arrange for you to attend the meeting while on duty, beam back up to continue watching over the seedlings, and then return to the planet in two days for the second rotation.  This arrangement was most illogical, as it involved you performing an assignment during what was supposed to be your time off, and forced you to abandon your seedlings.  I must hypothesize that they have all perished and your experiment a failure.  It is uncharacteristic of the Captain to have devised such a poor plan.”

Sulu rubbed his hand over his face.  “Wait...look…” He sighed and straightened his shoulders.  “The Captain was just helping me out.  He knew I wanted to enter the dance contest, and he needed someone to meet with Nyota.  It was mutually beneficial.  And the seedlings should be fine.  I got someone to watch over them.  I’ll let you know for sure when I get back to the ship.”

Spock’s brows came together.  “You handed over responsibility for the experiment to someone else because you wanted to dance in this contest?”

Sulu lifted his chin.  “Sir, delegating a task is not tantamount to abandoning it. The other botanists do it all the time.  It’s just…I’ve been wanting to participate in this contest for years.  I don’t see it as choosing between dancing and botany.”

Spock’s eyebrows skyrocketed again.  “Years?  You really enjoy dancing that much?”

Sulu glanced over at Uhura, who had moved a discreet distance away, then gave Spock a small smile.  “I’m a romantic, I can’t help it.” 

Spock recalled Uhura’s words from earlier, _‘You are breathing in sync with another person.  It’s very intimate.’_   He looked out onto the sparsely populated dance floor, and easily located David and Saavik dancing together.  Saavik’s face was flushed green, which did not surprise Spock as her hand was firmly gripped in David’s.  Her shields must be holding very well at the moment, and Spock felt a hint of admiration at her determination.  Clearly she was doing this for David, who was gazing at her as if there was no one else in the room.  It was quite evident they loved each other. 

Spock felt a pang in his side.  His mother was right, he had focused too much on the similarities between what happened between T’Pring and himself.  But, of course Saavik would never be so cruel as to wait until Tunvar was in pon farr.  She was attempting to go about this the best way she could that honored everyone.  T’Pring’s logic had been flawless, but still begat violence.  Saavik exemplified the kind of logic that Surak strove for in his teachings, and Spock was not ashamed to acknowledge that he was proud of her.

Spock turned back to Sulu.  “I expect you to send me a full report on your experiment once you get back to the ship.”

Sulu nodded, barely suppressing his elation.  “Yes, sir!”  He swiftly stepped over to Uhura and curved his arm around her waist, steering her towards a corner where presumably their table was situated. 

Spock stepped towards the exit again, and this time out of the corner of his eye he saw David and Saavik leaving the dance floor.  Three couples remained, one of which was Ensign Chekov and Yeoman Rand, who seemed to be quite…exuberant...in their movements.  Spock changed course to intercept David and Saavik.  David saw him coming, and attempted to lead Saavik in another direction.  She saw what he was doing, and gave him a look of fond exasperation that Spock would be loath to admit he frequently bestowed upon Jim.  He felt another pang, and wondered if he should see Doctor M’Benga upon his return to the Enterprise. 

Saavik slowed to a stop, and David reluctantly complied.  They waited for Spock to catch up to them. Saavik bowed her head to acknowledge him.  “Tomasu, I must assure you that we did not circumvent the rotation schedule…”

Spock interrupted, “Captain Kirk approved the switch.  He told me.”  David’s eyes widened slightly, and Spock was all at once struck by how much he looked like his father.  How had he not seen it before?  Spock felt no ill will that Jim never shared this information with him.  His explanation had been logical, Spock had similar reasons for not revealing his connections to Sarek or T’Pau. 

David swallowed in a nervous gesture and asked hesitantly, “H-he did? What did he say?”

“That he could never get in the way of true love. Not when it comes to his son.”  The young man’s cheeks darkened and he looked pleased, but then he scowled as he no doubt realized that Spock now knew his full identity.  “Please understand that this was my first time hearing that you are his son, and he only told me your secret in the understanding that if you two get married, we would be…I believe he used the term… _in-laws_?”

David’s scowl melted as he laughed.  “Dang, you’re right.  You’d be like my father-in-law.  I guess it’s okay he told you, then.”

Saavik’s expression was troubled.  “Tomasu, did you and the Captain discuss these things in the presence of Sarek?  I saw he was at the table with you.”

Spock raised an eyebrow.  “Indeed, we did.  My father took part in the discussion.  You will be gratified to hear that he agrees with your intent to sever your preliminary bond with Tunvar.  He will be contacting the High Council to start the process.”

Saavik’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open.  He’d never seen such a display of emotion from her.  It was disturbing.  “Tomasu, that is…indeed most gratifying.”  Her mouth snapped shut.  A few seconds passed, and her brows came together.  “What about you?  You can still raise an objection to the Council.”

Spock tilted his head.  “I could, but why would that trouble you?  Sarek’s support will carry much more weight than my objection.  There is a high probability of your request being granted.”

David blurted, “She wants your blessing, Commander.”  Saavik’s cheeks tinged green, and she looked away.

Spock put his hands behind his back.  “I see.  I must confess that seeing the two of you together on the dance floor made me realize how deep your feelings for each other are. Like Captain Kirk, I find that I cannot stand in the way of true love.”

David gaped at him for a moment, then barked out a laugh.  “I don’t believe it!  My father’s plan worked!  His _ridiculous_ plan actually worked!”  He shook his head.

Spock’s eyebrows rose into the air.  “Would you care to elaborate?”

Saavik gave him a look that could only be amused.  “No, we would not.  We were told that if we ever said it was his suggestion, he would, and I quote, ‘denounce us both for the terrible liars that we are.’”

Spock suppressed his own smirk.  “Indeed.  I would not want you to disobey your captain.  Speaking of which, I must go see to him.  I have been delayed long enough.  I will see you back on the ship.”  David wasted no time leading Saavik back to their table. 

As Spock once again began to take a step towards the exit, the entire restaurant erupted in applause.  He looked out onto the dance floor and realized they were applauding the final couple who were left after the rest were eliminated.  It was Chekov and Rand.  Chekov looked rather stunned, his hands-on top of his head, fingers curling into his scalp that Spock recognized as a gesture of disbelief.  Rand was very pleased with herself, pumping her fist in the air.  Spock shook his head as he headed up the stairs.  Highly illogical. 

He found Jim leaning against the side of the restaurant, lost in thought.  Jim looked up at his approach and his expression turned sheepish.  “Sorry I left.  I just needed a few minutes.”

Spock gazed down at him.  “I apologize for, as you humans would say, dumping all my problems on you.  I know it was a lot to take in.”

Jim looked morose.  “And that wasn’t even the half of it.  Will you tell me the rest?  Now that we’re alone?”

It was not the ideal location, but he could not say no to the pleading look in Jim’s eyes.  “It…is a matter of biology.”  He began by explaining the concept of pon farr to Jim, gratified that he listened with appropriate gravity.  Spock had no doubt that many humans would not.  Then he went into the circumstances of the onset of his first pon farr, reiterating what his mother had said earlier about Captain Pike and Doctor Boyd’s skepticism, and Doctor M’Benga’s intervention that finally convinced them to change course from Altair IV. 

When they got to Vulcan, M’Benga accompanied him to the surface as he was fully into the plak tow and barely fit to walk on his own by that point.  T’Pring had called for kal-if-fee, naming Stonn as her champion.  The plak tow gave Spock surges of energy fueled by bloodlust, but he was taking blow after blow from Stonn.  It was only as he was near death that he was able to make an opportune shot with the blunt end of the lirpa and rendered Stonn unconscious.  He lapsed into unconsciousness himself before he could strike the final blow. 

At that point, M’Benga ran over to Spock and beamed him back aboard the ship before any of the guards could reach them.  Spock spent a week in a healing trance while Captain Pike and Sarek (at Amanda’s insistence) took care of the diplomatic crisis that had arisen from a Starfleet officer abducting a Vulcan citizen when he was in the middle of a sacred ritual.  It was only when Captain Pike threatened to file a very revealing report to Starfleet about the nature of pon farr that T’Pau backed down.  When Pike did file his report, it was severely edited, and all record of the incident was sealed. 

Spock could tell that his story was affecting Jim immensely.  But his captain gathered his wits and settled for asking some clarifying questions.  Spock was grateful for Jim’s restraint.  They would talk more in depth later when they were not on the streets of Risa.  For now, it was sufficient for Jim to have just an overview, and perhaps understand Spock’s motivations a little more.

Jim looked down at his feet, lost in thought for a few moments, then he lifted his head.  His expression was resolute.  “Spock, it pains me deeply to say this, but I think you should go ahead and pass up the next five-year mission with the Enterprise.”  Spock almost flinched, and he fought to keep his face impassive.  “There are very few officers on the ship that Starfleet would allow you to be in a relationship with, and I torpedoed two of them.”  Jim swallowed hard.  “You’ll have a better chance of finding a mate if you’re assigned to Earth or another starship.  As much as I want you by my side, I want you alive and well even more.  If that means we have to part ways, that means you go your way and I go…mine.”  His voice broke over the last word.  “If you would please give my apologies to your parents for missing the rest of dinner. I’m delegating that task to you.  Please also take care of the arrangements for getting them settled on board the Enterprise.  Goodnight, Spock.”

Without giving Spock a chance to respond, Jim strode away down the street.  Spock stared after him.  That was it, then.  There would be no chance of Jim offering to be his bondmate.  The pang he had felt earlier sharpened until it was almost unbearable.  He went back into the restaurant and made his way down the stairs to go meet his parents.  He paused when he saw that Saavik and David had joined them. 

Spock felt an illogical wave of envy grip him.  Saavik would get to be with the mate she chose for herself, much as T’Pring did.  _He_ would not get to be with the mate of his choosing.  Instead he was forced to be pragmatic and seek to bond with someone he could never truly care about, solely to fulfill a physical need.  It felt…unfair.  Worse than that, it felt lonely. 

With all the illogical feelings sweeping him into despair, Spock realized that it would be a waste of time for him to seek out a bondmate.  He was never going to want anyone but Jim.  The most logical option was to undergo kolinahr.  The sooner the better.

*

The next morning, Jim had to struggle into consciousness, wrestling the bad dream that held him in its grip.  The moment he opened his eyes, he forgot most of the details, only recalling Spock and death and feeling like the best part of him was gone forever.  He sat up, lamenting the poor night of sleep despite the luxurious bedding and tranquil décor in his hotel room. 

He ordered fresh coffee to be brought to him and he set about getting ready for another day on Risa.  The prospect was not as pleasing as it had been 24 hours ago.  When his coffee arrived, he sat down to go through the messages in his PADD. 

One of the first ones to pop up was a form submitted by Spock requesting to resign from Starfleet when they arrived back at Earth.  Jim shot to his feet and was barking a beam up order into his communicator before he realized what he was doing.

Jim’s atoms had barely reassembled on the transporter pad when he was out the door and making a beeline to Deck 5 and Spock’s quarters.  When Spock gave permission to enter, Jim stormed into the room.  “Spock, you can’t resign from Starfleet!  Last night I said to forget the Enterprise, but that doesn’t mean you have to leave altogether.  You…you could teach at the Academy.  There’s so much knowledge you could impart to cadets.”  Jim wasn’t sure why he was protesting so vehemently.  Why did it matter to him?  Whether or not Spock stayed in Starfleet, he would still be far away from Jim.  All he knew was that it felt like it would be severing the last remaining link between them.

Spock regarded him gravely.  “Captain, I am resigning because I have decided to forego the search for a bondmate and will be traveling to Gol for immersion into kolinahr.”  He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say more, but looked away instead. 

Jim clenched his fists, a wave of horror crashing over him.  “Kolinahr?  That was supposed to be a last resort!”

Spock’s expression didn’t even twitch.  “My father’s logic was sound.  The sooner I begin learning this discipline, the more likely I will achieve pure logic by the time I am afflicted by my next pon farr.”

Jim felt panic welling up in him, and this time he completely ignored the voice inside him that asked again _why_ this even mattered to him.  Sputtering in his desperation, he said in an accusatory tone, “You’re giving up that easily?  You must be already halfway to kolinahr if you can walk away from me…I mean Starfleet…without putting up a fight.”

Spock’s brow furrowed.  “Why would I put up a fight?”

Jim sucked in air through his nostrils as he felt his anger and helplessness increasing.  “So that’s how it’s going to be?  Just wave your little hand and whisper ‘So long, dearie.’  Why’d you even bother trying to find a bondmate?  You should have said ‘so long’ so long ago.  If you’d done the logical thing and left at the same time as Pike, I never would have met you and had to endure…”  Jim’s throat closed up and he couldn’t finish the sentence.  The expression on Spock’s face seemed to mirror his own, as if stricken by his words. 

Jim immediately felt deflated, the anger vanishing.  “I’m sorry, Spock, that was uncalled for.  I know I’m being illogical, that it shouldn’t matter why you’re leaving m…the Enterprise.  Once you’re no longer under my command, you can do whatever you want with your life.  I just…I _hate_ the idea of you doing that to yourself.  If you were fully Vulcan, I’d be able to accept it as cultural differences.  But you’re not, Spock.  You’re this…completely unique and beautiful mix of human and Vulcan.  And if you undergo kolinahr, you’ll be crushing your humanity.  Destroying what makes you so special.” 

Jim felt the panic returning at the very thought of Spock making such a fundamental change.  “I’ll help you find someone, Spock.  If you promise not to do kolinahr, I’ll do whatever it takes.  I’ll find you the ideal bondmate.”   

Jim’s pulse raced to see that Spock’s fists were clenched, and he was breathing hard.  He’d been affected by his words!  Maybe he’d see reason.  When Spock responded, his voice was deeper and more gravelly.  “I do not want you to find me an ideal bondmate.  If I want an ideal bondmate, I will find one of my own.  In fact, I _have_ found one, and it’s _you_ , Jim!”

Jim gaped at him for a moment.  Whatever he thought Spock had been about to say, this wasn’t it.  His heart pounded and his lips curved into a hopeful smile.  “You want _me_ to be your bondmate?  Really?”

Spock gave him the tiniest of smiles in return.  “Yes, Jim.  If you will have me.”

Jim surged forward, grasping Spock’s shoulders.  “ _Spock_.”  He looked up into Spock’s warm, brown eyes, wanting to kiss him.  But…doubt started to creep in.  He couldn’t make assumptions about what Spock wanted.  He may be half-human, but there was still much of him that was dictated by Vulcan principles.  “When you say I’m ideal, is it because I’d be the most logical choice?  Or is there anything…personal?”

Spock’s eyes softened.  “You want assurances that I am not choosing you out of pragmatism.  As a Vulcan, it is difficult for me to express my emotions adequately.  I believe the only way I can convey to you the depths of my feelings is to perform a mind meld.  If you are amenable?”

Jim shivered.  He wanted nothing more than to join minds with Spock.  “Yes!  Yes, do it.”  He thought he saw something spark in Spock’s eyes at his words.  Certainly, he felt a spark when Spock brought his fingers up to Jim’s psi points and began whispering the words that he’d heard the Vulcan chanting on occasions when he’s melded with a being in the line of duty.

The sensation of having Spock in his mind was fantastic, and he let out a giddy laugh.  When Spock was sure that he felt oriented, he began to show Jim bits of his thoughts and memories.  He started to see and understand how Spock saw him, felt about him, and he felt tears spring to his eyes.  Spock _loved_ him.  But he’d kept a tight rein on his feelings, content with serving at Jim’s side.  As the five-year mission drew closer and closer to ending, he’d had to face up to his responsibilities. 

Jim reciprocated, showing Spock his feelings as well, even let him see his guilt at how he’d manipulated the events of the past few days.  Spock’s forgiveness felt like a balm.  Their exchange of thoughts and emotions went deeper and deeper until Jim felt Spock startle in surprise.  Jim noticed it at the same time: a shimmering ribbon of golden light that seemed to vibrate between them. 

He felt a word reverberate through his mind.  _T’hy’la._   It sounded…holy crap, it sounded like the name that was spoken outside of Harmonia Gardens the night before.  Was this…was this the sign?  Jim felt amusement bubble out from Spock’s consciousness, and knew he’d seen Jim’s memory of the event.  Spock conveyed the meaning of the word.  A special type of bond that was rare amongst Vulcans.  Jim was stunned as he stared at the glimmering cord.  They were already bonded?  Spock mused that it must have happened spontaneously.  He could not say when. 

Spock indicated that it was time to come out of the meld, and he gently eased out of Jim’s mind.  It didn’t hurt, but Jim felt immediately bereft.  He opened his eyes to see Spock staring down at him, love shining through his eyes.  “So…does this mean we’re already married?”

Spock shook his head.  “Bonds can form for a variety of reasons.  They only become a mating bond during sex, usually at the first onset of pon farr.  In our case it can happen…any time we are ready.”  He said this last with a dusting of green on his cheeks.

Jim realized he was still gripping Spock’s shoulders.  He gave them a squeeze.  “May I kiss you?”

Spock’s eyes sparkled in that way that always made something inside him flip.  As he lowered his head, the intercom whistled and Jim cursed.  “Commander Spock, you have a transmission from the planet.  Ambassador Sarek wishes to speak to you.”

Jim stifled a groan.  Spock raised one eyebrow and glanced at the hand gripping his shoulder.  Jim chuckled.  “I know, I know.  Not in front of your parents.”  He hefted a sigh as he released Spock.

Spock went over to the computer terminal and patched through the transmission.  Sarek’s face appeared on the screen.  “My son, I received your message that you wished to speak to me about an important decision you have made.”

Spock nodded gravely.  “Indeed, though circumstances have changed since I sent that message.  What I had planned to tell you is irrelevant in light of my recent discussion with Captain Kirk, here.” He made a motion with his head to indicate Jim should sit next to him.  Jim complied, feeling a lurch in his stomach as he remembered the prestige of the family he would soon be marrying into.  “The Captain…Jim…has consented to be my bondmate.”

Sarek’s eyebrows shot up.  “Indeed?  You have determined that the two of you are compatible?”

Spock’s chin lifted, and Jim thought he saw the slightest bit of pride in his expression.  “Not only are we highly compatible, it appears that we have already spontaneously formed a bond.  It is t’hy’la.”

Now Jim thought he saw a bit of pride shining out of Sarek’s eyes.  “That is most satisfactory.  You have chosen well, my son.”

Jim huffed out a nervous laugh.  “Are you sure about that, Ambassador?  What are the other Vulcans going to think?  I’m highly illogical, even for a human.  And your family is…really well placed on Vulcan.  I don’t know if I would be a credit to him.”

Sarek raised an eyebrow.  “Captain Kirk, you are the youngest captain in Starfleet, _and_ you command the flagship.  I believe that you could do anything you wanted to do.” 

Despite the flicker of pride at his words, Jim still had concerns.  “Let’s hope you’re right, because I don’t think Starfleet Command’s going to react well when I ask for permission to marry my first officer.”

Sarek’s expression became stern.  “I will deal with Starfleet Command.  Once I explain to them the importance of the t’hy’la bond, both in Vulcan society and to the welfare of my son, they would not dare separate the two of you.”

Jim’s lips quirked.  “You think you’ll be able to convince them without going into the particulars of uh…Vulcan biology?”

Sarek’s expression turned even more severe.  “I am an ambassador.  I know how to be creative in negotiations.”

Jim smiled.  “Thank you, Sarek.  For advocating for Spock _and_ for Saavik.”

“Thanks are unnecessary.  It is my responsibility as patriarch of my clan.  Now if you will excuse me, I will go share the news with my wife, and then I anticipate I will be spending the rest of the day ‘advocating’ as you call it.  Shall we meet for dinner at the Harmonia Gardens, tonight?  I found their eggplant parmigiana to be quite…adequate.”

Jim’s smile widened into a grin.  “High praise from a Vulcan!  We’ll see you there, Ambassador.”

Spock made his farewells and then flicked off the computer console.  He turned to Jim.  “I believe it would be prudent to delete my resignation request.”

“That would be prudent. But for the moment I’d like to indulge in a little imprudence.”  He gave Spock a devilish smile.

Spock shook his head and murmured, “You fill me with wonder, Jim,” as he lowered his head and captured Jim’s lips.  Other people might have imagined that Spock’s kiss would be cold and emotionless.  But having been inside of Spock’s mind, Jim wasn’t surprised at all to discover that he was a heady mix of tenderness and heat…simmering beneath the surface and reserved only for his t’hy’la.  Jim melted into the kiss, sliding his arms around Spock’s neck at the same time the Vulcan was circling his own arms around Jim’s waist and pulling him closer.  Even in this they moved in sync, and he could feel the bond tingling between them.  It felt like the most right and true thing he had ever done.   

*

Several mornings later, Jim woke up, delighted at the sensation of being in Spock’s arms.  But despite his happiness, he did feel a thread of melancholy over having to say goodbye to Bones and Scotty the previous evening.  Shore leave was at an end, and he wouldn’t see his friends again until they were assigned to the Enterprise, months away.  In a similar vein, Sulu and Chekov have been moping about the ship since their rotation was up and they had to say goodbye for now to Uhura and Rand.

Poor Sulu.  As if parting from his new girlfriend wasn’t hard enough, not one of his seedlings survived.  Jim had to convince Spock not to ban Sulu from the botany lab.  After all, it wasn’t his skill with plants that was lacking, it was his judge of character in trusting a dumbass like Riley.

“Good morning, ashayam.”

Jim beamed up at Spock, who was regarding him with affection.  “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“I was up earlier meditating and I saw the order you gave setting a new course for Vulcan.  I already told you there is no need as our bond is thriving.  A formal bonding ceremony is only ‘pomp and circumstance’ as you humans say.  It has as much substance as a Sunday parade.”

Jim glowed as he realized that Spock had climbed back into bed after his meditation, instead of staying up.  “It was Sarek’s idea.  He’s willing to postpone his trip to the Caitian system for this.  He said it will strengthen our case to Starfleet if the bond is confirmed by a healer and my addition to the family is formally recorded in the Vulcan registry.  Besides, by the time we get there, the High Council is sure to have approved Saavik’s bond severance, and she and David can have their own bonding ceremony.  With that taken care of, when we get back to Earth we can all be together and dance at Saavik and David’s wedding.”

Spock narrowed his eyes.  “I will dance at no wedding, Jim.”  Jim gave him a pouty look.  Spock’s lips twitched.  “I do not even know how to dance.  It would take me weeks, months, years to learn.”  Jim reached for Spock’s hand, extending his two fingers and sliding them against the fingers of Spock’s hand.  The Vulcan shuddered and then gave a resigned sigh.  “I will dance.”

Jim gave him a dazzling smile.  “And you will love it.”

Spock gazed at him and murmured, “It is gratifying to have you here with me in this moment.  This is where you belong.  I never knew until now how life without you was…flat.  More than that it was _wrong_.”

Jim snuggled against him.  “I was thinking along those lines, myself.  And now that we have each other, I need you to stay right where you’re at, Spock.  Never go away, again.”

Spock frowned at him quizzically.  “But I never left.”

Jim gave him a pained look.  “You almost did, and almost is too much as far as I’m concerned.”

Spock shook his head.  “You are most illogical.  I give you my vow that I will never go away again, ashal-veh.  Parted from me and never parted.”

Jim leaned in and whispered against Spock’s lips, “Never and always touching and touched.” 

As he gathered Spock to him to deepen the kiss, Jim glowed with contentment.  He loved Risa and the Harmonia Gardens, but he was back where he belonged: on board the Enterprise, and in the arms of his t’hy’la.  He’d gotten everything he wanted out of this shore leave, and more than he could possibly have dreamed.  Much as he wanted to take credit for planning it out, making all the arrangements…he couldn’t help but think that maybe it was destiny.  

The end

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr gushing about Star Trek at spockfascinated.tumblr.com


End file.
